Jealousy?
by LookingxForx
Summary: First Fanfic: It started with a dance, with Luke but then the whole story devolpes to an huge mistery! Another Case for The Pofessor with a lot of Drama and Love.. Enjoy Couples: LegalLukeXFlora, Slight LaytonxFlora, ClairexLayton... Remi's in it too!
1. Jealousy

Jealousy?

„Luke! Watch your feet, you're hurting me! "Flora smiled but she was also hiding her pain.  
„I'm so sorry. You knew I can't dance, but I'm trying my best!" He removed his hands from her Hip and Hand. The Music wasn't playing anymore. Professor Hershel Layton turned the Volume down. Slightly laughing, he walked to the Teens.  
"Professor, please help me" Luke said disappointed by himself.  
"My Boy, look at me when I'm speaking to you. It isn't very proper of you." He placed his hands on his shoulder. Luke looked up to him in his eyes. He saw that The Professor was smiling. Now he had a grin on his face too: "Can you show me how to dance? We have this prom at school, and I don't want to look like a completely moron."  
"Of course I can. Don't worry too much. It isn't that heavy to learn. Just, look and learn my boy. Can I my dear?" Hershel held out his hand to Flora. She accepted it with a little bow and took his hand.  
Luke went to the CD player and turned the music on again.

Professor gently placed his hand on her hip and touched her hand. Flora looked up to him and felt like on a cloud. They were dancing so graceful, every step was perfect. She automatically closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Hershel let out a chuckle witch made Luke… mad? Jealous?  
_'Why do I think like that? He isn't kissing her. He's just laughing a little… why not? She really looks cute and also acts like that.'  
_The Professor noticed that Luke was staring at them the whole time. He felt that something was wrong. He needed to talk to him after that.  
Floras eyes were still closed, she looked very happy. As if she was dreaming. "My Dear?" Hershel whispered in her ear. She shacked slightly when she felt the warm breath next to her neck. "Yes, Professor?" she replied him, her arms where wrapped around his neck now.  
_I'd rather shut my mouth now._ Luke thought, while he was pulling his hat forward to cover his eyes.  
"I need to leave now. You can dance with Luke, Claire just called me. I appreciated that dance. It was beautiful; I'm convinced that you can teach him to dance. Good night my Dear." With that he placed a kiss on her forehead and then he was on his way to go.  
But he didn't forget Luke; no he instantly walked to him and said silently: "We need to speak after this. Is that all right?" he asked, while he was leaning a little down to him. "Yes it is. Good bye Professor" Luke answered and gave him a quick hug. Then he left.

"So Luke, are you ready to dance?" Flora teased conscious. He made a few steps towards her and saw that she looked very bright. Her big brown eyes were shining at him, but she still hasn't noticed that he was very serious at that time.  
"You're strange. You've never acted like that before. What's wrong?" She was a bit shocked. This came out of nowhere. "Why, because I'm not that shy as always? Or not that quiet?" They were just standing there in front of each other. "Yes. Exactly." Luke said honestly.  
"It was, umm… I guess it was the dance with the professor." she said embarrassed, her cheeks where blushing in a light rose. "What was so special about it?" This question seemed very angry. And it really was what he wanted to sound like.  
"Are you maybe" she paused there and looked down to the ground. But she continued: "Jealous?"

"Flora? Please look at me." She felt his soft forefinger under her chin. She looked up to him, straight into his dark eyes. She giggled and said: "You're just like Hershel" he had to calm down;  
_don't overreact now Luke, _He thought to himself.  
"I'm not jealous, it's just… I…" he stuttered and removed his finger from her chin. But Floras eyes were still focused on his.  
"I never made you that happy like he did a few minutes ago." The last words were barely understandable. She didn't expected that, it made her smile but also very sad. Maybe she didn't showed him enough that he was the one she had… a crush on.

Flora quickly took his hand and said: "Let's go outside. I need to talk to you." Her voice was very gentle and kind, she hoped that he would fallow her. Luke didn't look at her again, because he knew he would turn bright red. They walked out of the huge room and Flora guided him to a bench. In front of them was a lake and the sun was just going down. It was a stunning place to talk… but at the same time it was romantic.  
_Was she planning this or is this just like… her favorite place?_ Luke thought while he was sitting down right next to her.

Floras hair flew in the wind as she turned around to look at him.  
"Luke, what did you meant with: you never made me happy like the professor?" He nervously took a deep breath and replied:  
"I saw you in his arms when you were dancing with him. You looked like on cloud seven. And when you wrapped your arms around his neck… you killed me inside." Flora didn't knew what to say. She just tried to break the ice and chuckled.  
"He's a father to me. I do love him, but not in that way. Believe me." Luke was relieved but also speechless. "But I do love someone in another way than Hershel." She added, and looked shyly over to the lake. Then she placed her hand on his. His heart was pounding so fast, he was so happy.  
"I really like you Luke." Flora slipped closer to Luke and looked him deep in his eyes.  
"I… I like you too. Even more than that. I had fallen for you the first time I saw you." His Hand was gliding out of hers and moving to her cheek. She leaned her head to his warm, large hand and tried to speak but all what came out was stammering.  
"Luke, I …don't know wha…" she was interrupt by his voice: "Shhh, just…"  
They both leaned in, closer and closer till they were kissing. After a few seconds Luke just looked at her. Flora was sitting there, with her eyes closed and licked her lips. He laughed.  
"This was the best that could happen to me. You made me happy like nobody did before Luke." He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. The apple shaped birthmark was now glowing golden.

_I'm glad I did._

**Authors Note: Please Review, tell me what was good and what wasnt well... and I already did a sequel so this Chapter one :D hope you've liked it  
I dont own these characters ... they belong to level 5 **


	2. Should we Disclose it?

"Holy… who is that? No!"

Luke tugged Flora behind a bush.

"Luke? Who's there? And why are you hiding from that person?"

quickly He pushed his hand against her mouth to keep her quiet. She looked at him anxious. It all happened very fast and rough, till they've heard giggles and laughs from familiar voices. As they walked past the bush, in which Luke and flora were ducking, both stood up and sighed in relief. She recognized the distinctive brown Top Hat and the wavy brownish hair from a woman.

"Oh… I see. That's the Professor on his Date with Claire right?"

Flora asked in wonderment.

"Yes. Now you're probably going to ask why I pulled you down to the ground."

He replied.

"That was, what I wanted to ask, yes?"

She took his right Hand and held it with her tiny one. Luke simply smiled and answered:  
"First, I didn't wanted to destroy his date with her and second, he would be shocked to see his little 'kids' holding hands and kissing each other."

Flora gazed into his eyes and saw the moon glowing in the background.

"Yeah, you're right. That's exactly how he would react to this. But don't you think he did the same with Claire?"

"Uh, I really don't know. He's quiet the gentleman."

Luke smiled and he seemed to be somewhere else as he said that.

"I really look up to him, he's my hero… if he kissed her or not."

Flora laughed slightly and replied:

"Yes, he truly is a gentleman. Which I adore. And sometimes I see one also in you Luke, but the last 5 minutes I didn't actually."

A soft hit on his upper arm made him to grin again.  
"I'm sorry dear; I didn't want to be rough to you. I apologize."

He took of his blue Hat and made eye contact.

"There you go."

She chuckled,

"I accept. Now please, let us go home. I'm very tired after all what happened."

Flora radiated at him and gave him a big smile.

"Alright then, let's head home."

Luke turned away from her to start walking but she pulled him back to her and asked one more question:

"Will we tell the Professor… that, uhm… that were a couple now?"

Asking shyly.

"Let's talk about that tomorrow alright? I think we should, because I don't want to hide my love for you anymore. I'm sick of it… I'm sorry for swearing."

He was really close to her face now.

"Aww, it's okay. Just try to act normal when the professor's around tomorrow morning."

Flora said teasing him, her lip nearly touching his as she spoke.

"Trust me, I will"

He lowered his face and kissed her slowly, both smiling at the same time. Her birthmark was glowing as it never was before. Afterwards he wrapped an arm around her neck and walked besides her, back home.

Meanwhile:

"Hershel, do you know what time is it?"

Claire asked ashamed. She just told him that she had forgotten her beloved watch.

"Oh, let me see, It's currently… 11:30 pm?"

He replied nervously. His corners of his mouth went rapidly down.  
"You're thinking about the two, right?"

"Yes I am. Why did I left them alone?"

Hershel adjusted his hat and look down to avoid to look in her eyes. She giggled childlike and said:

"You're way too worried about them. Don't forget how old they are. And I know that you've raised Luke to a Gentleman like you are so… Flora must be safe and unharmed now, maybe just lying in her bed sleeping."

He lifted his head up and looked down at her sheepishly.

"Thank you. I really hope so. But… don't you need to leave also, my dear?"

Claire was puzzled. Why did he change the subject so fast?

"In fact it's late, but I'm an adult and its Saturday… so why should I leave?"

Hershel knew he couldn't go around that.

"You know that it's our first Meeting in private and…"

"It's a Date Honey."

Claire told him and saw that he was slightly turning red.

"Uhh… yes and it isn't quiet proper of a gentleman to…"

again he was interrupted by her:

"…Kiss on the first date?"

She finished his sentence and looked seductively in his deep black eyes, which were growing at that sight of her.

"You really don't make it easier for me Claire."

His voice was gentle but it sounded really nervous. Hershel reached for the brim of his head to distract himself. The next few Minutes they were quiet, both didn't knew what to say. Till he broke the silence:

"Claire… I… wanted to ask if you've time tomorrow evening for me to spend a little one on one time with me… just if you want to."

"Always a Gentleman aren't you? Of course I want. Would you mind to accompany me back home?"

Happily he nodded and paid the taxi for them. After that he strictly went to his apartment to see if the 'kids' were asleep. Taking off his dark brown coat he realized that the lights were still on. Leery he looked upstairs and went to it. His footsteps weren't noticeable in the hope that he didn't wake them up. But then he opened the red door to gaze into the little crack and what he saw, in the bedroom of Luke, was shocking for him:

"My word… what's going on here?"

Hershel whispered to himself. Flora's Head was resting on Luke's chest and his arm was gentle wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. They had fallen asleep in each bother's arms. Suddenly Hershel whispered along:

"They'll have to explain me their behavior… but I have to admit: they look cute together."

After that he closed the little crack silent and went to his own bedroom to sleep.


	3. Special Morning Talk

Luke and Flora were still in bed when Hershel called them to come downstairs.

"They probably didn't heard me"

He said, while he was placing the hot teapot on the wooden table. Breakfast was ready.

"Flora? We need to wake up… hey my dear… wake up."

His hand was on her slim shoulder, shaking her carefully. With a little sleepy smile she turned around, in the way too small bed.

"I know. I've heard the Professor. The breakfast's ready I guess."

Flora answered and sat up. He hugged her from behind and snuggled his way into her wavy hair.

"Aww… you're tickling me Luke!"

Now he used his hands to titillate her even more. She started to laugh so hard that everyone could hear her in the whole apartment.

"Luke"…

he was on top of her now and she was whimpering for mercy…

"Please stop it, I'm begging you!"

"Are you awake now?"

He asked cocky.

"Yes! Yes I am!"

After that he stopped and just looked at her. Luke was about to kiss her but then… suddenly the Door flew wide open.

"Luke! Go off of her! And what is going on here?"

Professor's voice wasn't angry at all; he just was shocked how he saw them there:  
Flora was under him with her nightgown pulled up, a little bit higher than her knees were. This happened when Luke jumped up at her. His hair was disheveled and his blue shirt hung around his neck, even he didn't knew why? This position looked clearly miss understandable.

"You two are too young for these 'actions' ",

Hershel said stern, gazing down to the teens. Flora was sitting shyly in the corner of the bed, hugging her knees tightly. She hoped she didn't had to explain herself for the screaming and for her boisterous laughter.

"Professor? I just tickled her to wake up. And I also know that this looks awkward, but I didn't did something ungentlemanly."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed a bit at the expression in Luke's Face.

"This isn't funny!"

"No, I know, but I like to say that this is rather funny than what I've thought you were doing."

Hershel stood up and went to the door.

"Please fallow me down when you too are ready, changed."

They smiled both and stood up, searching for their pants and shirts. Professor gently closed the red door behind him and chuckled, while he said:

"kids nowadays"

Meanwhile in the room:

"Jesus, that was so close! A few seconds later I would of have kissed you. How could I explain that away?"

Luke asked, still looking out for his shirt.

"I don't know how, but somehow you would have convinced him, that we didn't did something in a se…"

Flora broke off her sentence, and just looked very disturbed about the word she wanted to use.

"You're right, dear."

He slightly smirked at her and started again:

"I see you're changed… so let's go down, I'm starving."

Luke took the hand of the gorgeous brunette and went downstairs.  
As they saw the professor sipping appreciatively his morning tea, Luke let go off of her hand. He didn't wanted to show that they were really together.

"Oh gosh, this looks delicious!"

He said out loud as he pulled the chair out for Flora.

"It is indeed, Luke."

Hershel placed his tea cup on the little plate, which was on the table. Then he leaned forward on his elbow. Flora knew what he was going to do… or going to ask now. He already took a deep breath to ask, but she blurted out:

"You saw us two, yesterday night, right? Lying in the bed together…"

Nervously she stroked her curly hair, gazing to Luke too. He looked a bit shocked. How did she had the courage to tell him that, after all she was painfully shy.

"Yes I did. After I came back the lights still were on and I wondered where you two where. Then I saw you two, very closely against each other in his bed."

Professor chuckled slightly, looking across the table to one of Claire's pictures.

"Are you mad Professor?"

Luke was scared about what he was going to hear.

"Why should I be mad at you Luke? You two remind me a lot of me and Claire. I'm glad both of you found love."

Then he smiled at flora, while he looked at her glowing birthmark on her neck.

"What are you two doing when I'm away tonight?"

Hershel asked with making a hint of his date that he had then.

"I guess you've a date with Claire this evening. We are definitely going to the prom at school. Hope my dancing skills are good enough for it."

He blushed a bit red as he reminded the day they practiced and all what happened at the End of the Day. Luke reached for Floras hand under the table, and blinked at her.

"I'm excited; hope I'll look good in the dress I've picked out."  
"You always are a stunning young beauty, my dear."

She didn't expected a compliment like this. Flora simply stood up, and hugged the professor tightly. Hershel had his cup of tea in his hand, but he spilled the half of it on the table. After he recognized that tea was all over the desk, he placed it down and hugged her back.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you've found me in st. mystere. I don't want to imagine what I would've had missed without you."

His arm was still wrapped around her as he said:

"You're welcome. I really don't want to destroy this moment but, you've nearly scalded my hand with your surprising hug."

"I'm so sorry… hold on, I'll bring you a cold, wet rag for your… uhhm… right hand"

His hand was quite rose, but not swollen.

"May I ask what you're planning for your date with her, Professor?"

Luke asked curious.

"Actually I wanted to make some kind of dinner on a little boat with her. She loves the sea, like I do. So I really hope she'll like my idea."

"Aww, how romantic is that?"

Flora commented from the kitchen sink.

"It is some sort of, but you never were a pirate, right?"

"No!"

But Hershel had to laugh, and continued:

"As a kid I dreamed to be one. First I wanted to be a Puzzle Master, which I am now. But always when I saw the ocean… I just wanted to jump into a huge pirate ship and sail away in the open sea."

Childlike he looked into his water glass and smiled slightly.

"I never thought about that so much. I mean… what I wanted to be in the future."

Flora said to that and pressed the soggy rag gently on his right hand. The professor made a cry of pain.

"That feels a lot better. Thank you ahh… very much."

He put his hand on hers and looked up at her. She then turned around and walked to Luke:

"Come on, let's get ready for the ball. I just can't wait."

She linked her arm into his and went to the stairs.

"I'd wish you fun"

Said Hershel while he was drinking the rest of the lukewarm tea.  
Luke ran back to the prof. and whispered in his ear:

"Don't be shy… just kiss her!"

After that he went back to Flora and upstairs.  
Professor was shocked…

'_Why did he knew that… I never kissed her? I doesn't matter… I'll try my best to change that'_


	4. Sailing away

"So… now its 7 pm, the prom will start in an hour and my Date with Claire also then. I'm perfectly dressed and..."

Hershel said to himself. He hoped that none heard these embarrassing thoughts but still… someone did:

"I think he's extremely nervous about it."

Flora giggled through the half open door. She was in the Bathroom, putting on some make up.

"It's very cute, how he worries about everything that could possibly go wrong."

"Yes it is, May I ask something?"

Luke responded to her.

"Of course... what is it?"

"Could I come in and look at your beautiful dress?"

Putting his dark blue Jacket on, He was ready to go.

"Just come in, I'm finished."

Flora turned around and looked straight to the open door where Luke was standing now. His pupils dilated.  
She had a strapless, purple dress on. It was a simple one without any patterns but it flattered her figure. The Hair was pinned up unblemished and a few wavy hanks hung freely in her face. A Perl Necklace adorned her neck.

"Flora… you look, gorgeous. I'm honored to be your escort."

His Cheeks flushed bright red. Laughing she said:

"Luke, you look fabulous too. Let's go downstairs. I want to see what The Professor's doing."

"You're so evil…"

He smirked back at her and grabbed her hand.

Both where hiding behind the railing, watching strictly what Hershel was doing.  
He was checking if his breath smelled horrible, as he noticed that it smelled like tea:

"I'm so addicted to it."

Nervously he smiled and went to the kitchen to bring the flowers on the table which he bought for Claire.

"Oh Professor… Could you take us to the prom in a few minutes?"

Flora asked while she went Innocent to the table where Hershel was standing. He had a strange feeling that they'd been spying him out.

"Oh umm… Yes I will."

Professor turned around and took a good look on her.

"Flora, wow. You're dress is stunning… you too of course."

He looked very surprised at her, she just replied:

"Thank you. You'd too, how do you feel now?"

Luke was standing right next to her, waiting for the answer as well

"I'm excited, I try to seem calm and relaxed, but it's very difficult at the moment."

"Everything will be fine, just be yourself."

He answered to that, took his flowers from the desk and gave them to Hershel. Accepting them, they went to the door and left.

The ride with the car was very short, but it appeared like an eternity. It was silent in the high vehicle the whole time, till it stopped.

"There we are, have fun kids…"

Hershel said, holding the steering wheel. Luke just shook his head disappointed by his word choice ('Kids').

"We'll be back… so around midnight. Are you okay with that?"

He questioned

"Okay, but not later. I'll be waiting for you."

"Who said that you'll be back at home then?"

Flora retorted and gave him a naughty glimpse. Luke looked down in the car to Hershel and just smirked at that statement.

"Flora, I really don't think that…Oh, you… you why do you think of me in that way?"

The professor was very serious with that question but both of them just laughed.

"We need to leave. I'm sorry. Wish you luck. See you… Tomorrow."

He knew how he teased him but he deserved it for calling him a kid.

"Wish you luck…"

Hershel mumbled in a high-pitched voice, trying to imitate Luke and how he acted stupidly.  
After he gathered himself, he slowly started the car again and drove to the venue.

As he arrived the rendezvous point, Claire was already standing there. Quickly walking Hershel went to her, with those beautiful white roses in his hands. She was smiling happily when she saw him from the distance, coming to her.

"Hello my dear. How are you?"

he wanted to know politely

"Oh, I'm fine and thrilled to know what we're going to do. I couldn't sleep last night cause of that."

She giggled softly.

"Just because of that? I never knew you hated surprises that much."

He gave her his gift and waited for her reaction.

"They're so pretty, thank you…no! I don't hate them but I was just so eagerly about it."

Smelling the Sent from the Roses she closed her eyes and gazed back up at him.

"I planned something for tonight especially for you. Fallow me. I'll guide you there."

Shyly he grabbed her hand, then they walked side by side to the huge river. The Place was the perfect one… perfect enough for her.

"Oh my… I'm speechless… is this for me?"

Claire asked in wonderment. She just stared at the wonderful sunset. The seagulls where twittering and a little boat was swaying in the rhythm of the waves in front of them. It was the perfect date for her, she even dreamed of it as a little girl. In the corner of the rocking boat was a basket full of delicious food.

"Yes it is. Is that… a tear running down your cheek? What's wrong?"

Hershel carefully brushed the single tear from her face away and looked deep in her dark brown eyes.

"I'm just overwhelmed. I don't even have words to explain my feelings in the moment."

Claire made a few steps towards him and hugged him tightly. His heart began to race, as she wrapped her arms around him. He had to hold his tears back too, seeing her cry out of joy? This was more than he had anticipated.  
She lifted her head up to take a look at him. Very amorous Claire removed his top hat and said:

"Please let's go on the river. I need this feeling again."

"Which feeling do you mean?"

Hershel had an curious expression on his face.

"You'll see. It's a special feeling to be on the open sea… or river."

She giggled so did he. A few seconds later Claire continued:

"The Atmosphere is magical…you'll feel freedom, peace, passion and … love."

Her eyes were full of enthusiasm. He never saw her like that before; she was nearly shining by the thought of being on the boat already.  
Then he held out his right, scalded hand for her to climb in the tiny ship. Raising her Eyebrow she thought: '_I'll ask him later…' _

Meanwhile:  
The Prom started very… strange? _'_

That's the right word to describe the big hall',

Flora thought while she went in with little steps. Luke was also wary as he walked in. The oddest thing after all was… that nobody was there!

**Author's Note: The next Chapter will be very.. interessting (The Date with Claire, and the Ball.. it'll happen something.. mysterious..) But to read what you'll just have to write a little review. Thank you very much for reading! **


	5. Accidents

"Luke I don't feel save in here!"

Flora stood frightened behind Him.

"It's an odd thing that nobody's here…"

Both of them walked more into the Ballroom as Luke screamed:

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Actually they didn't even wanted a response. That would be extremely creepy. But then… a few seconds later… a man came forth. It seemed that he stood there the whole day in that dark corner, waiting for them. With a spooky smile the man greeted  
Flora and Luke:

"Welcome. You two look very scared. May I ask why?"

He was doubtless a Student, but he looked much older… like 25. They knew him; he had a long black overcoat on, short, dark brown hair, which were nearly black, some big green eyes and a thin but muscular figure. All in one he looked handsome.  
Luke decided to give him an answer, as he went towards him. Holding his Hand out he said:

"We're Luke and Flora and… don't you think that the surroundings is quite scary?"

He asked, when they shook hands.

"No, I don't… I think it's beautiful here. Excuse me, my name's Ben. I guess none is here because you guys are way too early."

Now he looked very likeable, showing them around in the big, magnificent hall. But still, something was very wrong. Flora felt it.

"How can this be? Its 8 pm now, that's when the prom's supposed to start."

She said timidly.  
His shoes made loud noises as he walked to her and held his watch out.

"7:30 pm?"

Surprised she glanced up at him.

"Exactly, I assume that someone had manipulated your watches."

Ben smiled glorious at them, knowing what happened.

"I'm sure this means nothing. Coincidence."

Luke didn't wanted to worry about it and spend a nice evening with her, even though his strange feeling didn't went away.

"Yeah… right". She whispered in an implausible tone.

At the same time, Somewhere else:

"Hershel?"

Claire sat in the little ship, enjoying the view. She was now helping him to get the boat oars.

"Yes, my dear?"

He simply asked back, as he grabbed the rudders and began to paddle.

"What happened to your right hand?"

Claire touched it carefully, not wanting to hurt him but he just winced in response.

"Flora… she poured hot tea over my hand, when she suddenly hugged me. It was inadvertently."

The professor replaced them in the side notches and removed the long coat, cause of the heat.

"That must have hurt very badly. Hey… uhm, can I prepare the dinner?"

"Of course, if you want to. I'll give you the basket… There you go."

He handed her the pot and gave a lopsided smile.

"The first thing I see is… of course the huge teapot. You're so addicted."

Claire laughed slightly while she nodded her head. Hershel laughed too, as he remembered that he said the exactly same thing this day.

"What else we got? Ahh, some tasty looking salad."

Smiling she placed the salad in little portions on the plates. Concurrently he paddled along, watching the steaming Rise going on the plates as well. Two generous pieces of Fish ensued after that.

"The Meal looks delicious. Let's eat Hershel."

She offered him to stop and handed him the dinner over. Sun was still setting as they finished their supper. Eventually Claire spoke up and said:

"I love…"

He started to sweat nervously…

"the red/orange shades in the sunset, it's very romantic."

She said and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Embarrassed, clearing his throat he replied:  
"Yes it is. Not to be intrusive but, would you like to take a seat right next to me?"

"I'd love to."

The boat wavered much, as she stood up. She tried to gain balance and held out her petite arms. Hershel noticed that. His instinct told him to help her over, but he didn't thought that he could overturn the unstable boat, if he stood up too. That's exactly what happened a few seconds later.  
His top hat and the coat swam on the water, Claire and Hershel immersed into the cold river. The only thought he had on his mind was: _'_

This… couldn't get any worse now'

the professor searched quickly her arm to get them out of the water. A few meters away from him, someone coughed water up.

"Where are you?"

She questioned panicky.

"Here! Hold my hand… everything will be fine, Claire."

Hershel tried to calm her down, but he was worried too…

At the Prom: 

The Hall was finally filled with students and teachers now. Everything was lucid and seemed very nice.

"Where's Ben? I can't spot him anywhere."

Flora and Luke spent a lot of time with him, before the people came. He was very funny and gentle but somehow he disappeared.

"I don't know. Maybe he's on the toilet, who knows."

He replied her and continued, while a smoochy dance song started to play:

"Can I have this dance?"

Politely bowing in front of her he kissed her hand.

"Charmer…"

She giggled and walked with him on the dance floor. When they were in the middle of the floor, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke placed his around her hip.  
"Did you practiced secretly? You dance perfect!"

Flora whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down his back.

"No I didn't. Maybe it's a god-given talent."

He gave her a cocky grin.

"Yeah… right. I won't mention the events with Hershel, shouldn't I?"

"Rather not. Hmm… could I get something?"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and asked back:

"What do you want?"

assertive he returned:

"Just… close your eyes."

Flora obeyed him and did so. After a while she felt something covering her cheek, which made her blush. Thank god it was darker now (as the song played, the DJ turned the light a bit down). A few seconds he just looked at her, smiling very fondly, as she rubbed her face slightly against his hand. Then he leaned in for the kiss. They never felt so in love before, having one million butterflies in their stomachs was also new but a loud scream brought them back to reality.

Meanwhile:

"Claire, I'm so sorry…I wanted that this would be the perfect date for you and me and…"  
Hershel tried to squeeze all the water out of his coat, while he walked up and down frustrated.  
She stopped him with a laugh:

"huu?"

Now he was completely confused.

"It was perfect. All what I wanted was fulfilled. Don't make yourself down."

Claire faced him, whipped his coat out of his grip and threw it on a stem.

"What was fulfilled for you? You deserve much more than that."

Insecure he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"You are here by me… I don't need more."

Surprised by her answer his jawbone dropped wide open. _'_

How rude can you be Hershel?'

he thought and closed his mouth fast.

"I… really don't know wha…"

Claire came slowly towards him as he stuttered those words. He was glad that she still had her green jacket on… because he knew that she just had a white shirt under it on. Now… realizing that she was all wet from toe to her head made him… nervous?  
After a while she stood just centimeters away from his face.

"I've just one more question to ask."

Claire stared deep in his eyes.

"Yes?"  
Hershel was lost in hers and didn't seemed nervous at all.

"Could you..."

She spoke slowly… as she collared him by his soggy shirt. Leaning down to her, he wrapped his arms tenderly around her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hershel's hair tickled on her cheeks, when she said:

"I hear your Phone ringing."

Still embraced, he searched his Handy in his trouser pocket.

"Hello? Professor Layton's speaking."

"Professor… something Horrible happened! My Teacher has been murdered!"

Luke was hysterical and nearly screamed in the phone out of fear.

"I'm on my way. Take care of Flora; I'll be there in a few minutes!"

After that he hung up the phone.

"Not now… don't leave."

Claire's voice sounded very sad.

_"I have to. A Puzzle's waiting…"_

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Please R&R!**


	6. Between Worries and Love

"What do you mean with: a puzzle?"

Claire asked curious.

"Someone has been killed at the prom. I need to get there, bring Luke and Flora back at home and find out who did this terrifying thing."

Hershel told her back, while he picked up his soaking coat and the precious Top hat for him. She just stood there, Speechless… not even moving. _'_ She thought and finally spoke:

I can't let him go away like this…'

"Hershel… I'll come with you"

Bending down to the river to catch his hat, he bewildered turned around and stared at the distraught women standing in front of him.

"You can't. I have to solve this on my own."

"Why are you so obstinate?"

Claire shouted at him, trying to wake him up. Out of his Puzzle world where everything has an Answer, but now a human has been killed, this is way graver.

"Obstinate? Me? No Claire, I'm just accustomed to do things alone, because I always was alone."

He lifted up his basket with the plates in it and went straight to his red vehicle. Right after that the rain started to fall down.

"This is a disaster! I'm such a fool, sorry Claire."

She ran after him and handed him his coat.

"You're not. I understand you. How could you not be appalled? And you're not going to shake me off, because I'm coming with you. No Matter what, I'll take care of Luke and Flora, while you speak with Chelmey. He's probably there at the moment."

A little smile crept his way into his face, as he looked to the ground. Rain drops dripped down from Hershel's pointed, drenched hair, when he searched her hand. With a giggle she accepted his and whispered to him:

"You're not alone anymore."

Claire came closer, while he closed the trunk of the car automatically, with the other, free hand.

"Thank you."

Grinning, he slightly bowed down to her, till their foreheads where touching. Both of the closed their eyes and just enjoyed the moment, feeling the rain trickling on the skin. But the happiness didn't last long, when he reminded, why he was next to his automobile.

"Let's go, my dear."

Meanwhile: 

"Flora! Calm down, please…"

Luke was very worried about her. She was lying on the floor, extremely pale and had a sick look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you told me before, that you can't see any blood?"

He whispered as he held her in his arms, caring.

Flashback: 

"I need to go to the Bathroom. I'm right back"

Of course she went right away in a hurry and reached the toilet. But what she saw wasn't destined for her eyes to see.  
Their teacher was stabbed on the floor. The red liquid covered everything: the ground, some splashes on the yellow wall. The frightening thing after all was, that the knife, with which he has been murdered, was held by his own hand.  
As she saw that she immediately lost consciousness.

-End of the Flash back

Luke was the one, who grabbed and sat down with her. A single tear ran down his cheek and dropped on her nose. Then he found himself in a million of thoughts… the first that came in his mind was:  
where was Ben? The conjecture that he killed mister Burwell wasn't even possible and if yes? Why? _'_Luke thought, as suddenly some fingers where on his shoulder, trying to turn him around.

He's such a nice guy… why would he have the interest to bring him out of his way?'

"Luke, my boy. What happened, what's with flora?"

Hershel stood right behind him with Claire, awaiting an answer.

"She lost consciousness, Flora can't see any blood and now…"

Looking down at her, he felt the strongest pain in his heart that he ever had. Claire lowered herself down to him and spoke:

"I'll take care of them. I know what she needs to get better, go to Chelmey and talk with him. He's standing next to the door on the left side."

"What would I do without you? Thank you."

Hershel obviate himself to her, gave the key to the car and left them.

All Guest from the prom went, when they've heard that someone was death in the restroom. The huge room was empty, just the four of them and some cops where there.

"Chelmey? How far are the investigations?"

They didn't gave each other a glance and just stared at the murder scene. The Picture was so brutal, that both of them had to shiver, as they saw the death man.

"Oh Layton again?"

He retorted irritated.

"Yes. Could you please give me further details to the case? I knew Mr. Burwell; he was the teacher on the school on which Flora and Luke are going."

The Professor asked politely, looking away in avoidance to get ill from the sight.

"When you ask in that way… he was stabbed obviously. It wasn't a suicide, even though it looks like one, I'm sure. The culprit is just trying to distract himself with that. We'll have to examine his wounds and see what we can do to find the perpetrator."

Chelmey replied him honestly.

"Is there anything I could do, or help with that?"

He asked concerned, looking back to the teens and Claire.

"No, you can't. I'll inform you, if there are any new news. Is that okay?"

abruptly the inspector was nice, not stressed out as always.

"Would be glad. Thank you."

A few meters back: 

"Why are you all wet?"

Luke asked confused. She sat right next to him, covering floras forehead with her cold hand. Claire smiled enamored, thinking back when they've fallen out of the ship.

"That's a long story. We'll tell you it later then, if you want to know it that badly. Now Luke, can you lift her up, or should I help you?"

Claire asked, giggling from his reaction as he made a strong smile and answered:

"Of course I can. I'm a man."

It really wasn't a problem to do so, with that featherweight of a woman.

_'Fortunately she's very light. Why am I thinking about that? She's senseless, quickly in the car with her.' _

After five minutes they were on the way home. It was late in the night, and Claire stood shortly before a cold.

"Don't you think that she should wake up now? It has been over an hour since she opened her eyes."

Worried he stroke her hair out of her face, wanting that she would react to that… but Flora didn't

"Don't fret too much about it. She'll be fine soon."

Luke's phone was ringing in his trouser pocket.

"I can't pick it up, Flora's on me."

Cautious he heaved her head up and extricated it out of the tight pocket.

"Luke? How are you and the ladies?"

Hershel asked troubled, as a shaking voice whispered:

"My Head hurts."

Sleepy she looked up from his lap to him. Luke ignored the phone, when he touched her cheek and gently said:

"Everything will be fine. We'll bring you home, just sleep on."

She forced a smile and closed her eyes again.

_'Layton Junior.'_

Claire thought, smiled joyously and kept her eyes on the street.

"I'm sorry, yeah we're fine. Flora's going to be fine in a few days I guess… but you'll have to take care of somebody else."

Luke lowered his voice and continued softly:

"Claire's coughing. She's a strong woman, we both know that but… she gets fever like everyone else."

"I know. Tell her that I'll be at home in 20 minutes. Thanks Luke."

With that he hung up and squeezed the rest of the water out of his long coat. He hoped that the money wasn't sloppy, as he finally found it in his basket. After he found it, he bought a ticket for the train back to London.

"I'll take care of you… Promise"

**Authors Note: Please R&R for the next chapter! And thank you so much for reading!**


	7. All what Happened

"Careful Luke!"

Claire told him, when they've reached the bedroom. Flora was still sleeping in his arms, as he gently placed her on her bed. Luke was nearly falling asleep as well, but he couldn't.

"She's sweating so much, and she has fever. What can I do?"

He undid his tie and prudently sat on the corner of the bed.

"Just let her sleep. Wait here and I'll bring you a rag to dab her dry."

Claire simply said, trying to suppress her coughs, while she walked to the dark kitchen.  
Some knocks made her, to throw the rag full of water right back to the wash basin and ran to the door. The Professor was leaning against the door frame, only smiling at her. She laughed while she hugged him tightly, but the bad cough came soon back. Hershel grasped her by the shoulders:

"Please make some rest. You look terribly ill. I can sleep on the couch in the living room and you'll sleep in mine, if that's okay?"

She indeed had fever, was pale and had drops of exhaustion on her front.

"Thank you. I just wanted to drive back, after I gave Luke this."

Claire showed him the blue rag and held her other hand in front of her mouth.

"This is quite out of the question. I know it isn't what a gentleman's supposed to do, but I won't let you go…"

Hershel took the cloth and her around the waist and walked to flora's bedroom.

"But… I'll be fine. Don't care about it too much."

They stood already in her room as she said that. Luke looked up and didn't knew how to react. Why was she refusing his help?

"I do care about you a lot. You can't deny it."

He stayed stubborn as he chucked the cloth to Luke. A few splashes landed on floras purple dress, when he catched the rag.

"Sorry Luke."

Professor apologized himself for the bad litter, as Luke wiped the drops on her bare neck/shoulder away.

"It's okay. I'll stay here and take care of her, go with Claire… she needs a Tender now."

Sleepy nodding, Hershel walked away still holding his Patient next to his waist.

"It's a little modest."

He said tired; while he pushed the door open with his moist sleeve.

"No, it isn't. It looks cozy." Claire sat slowly down on the sheets and stared at him in a strange way.

"What's wrong?"

The beloved Top hat was now on his nightstand, when she shaked her hands in the direction of the dark brown door, trying to get him out.

"Oh… I'd understand. Call me if you need something. Good night, my dear."

She just laughed and turned around to take off her wet shirt, as he left.

In Flora's Room:

The light in chamber was dimmed, the atmosphere cold.

"Oh gosh… why's this exactly happening to you."

Luke was now close to her, stroking a few strands from her pale face away. Then he realized that she still wore her beautiful gown. Gently pushing her aside, he slowly opened the zip and pulled her out of the dress. A bit later she was in her pajama and slept on.

"Wish I could talk to you…look in your eyes and…hu?"

Flora started to move her fingers to his hand, which was on her cheek.

"Flora? How are you?"

She blinked a few times and glanced at his handsome profile.

"I'd feel… tired. What happened?"  
It almost seemed that she couldn't remind what was going on the whole night. He was worried and told her with a smirk:

"You saw Blood, that's all."

She lost her lovely smile and asked:

"What do you mean with blood? Who was bleeding?"

The attempt to turn the subject failed. Her eyes where glowing in curiosity.

"Mr. Burwell died, or better… has been murdered. The Professor's trying to help the police with that case… so we'll know who did that to him."

Fear was in the room, especially coming from her. She nearly shivered at the thought that a murderer was standing next to her.

"Apropos 'been'. Where was Ben?"

His soft but manly voice calmed her down has he dabbed her front dry.

"No one saw him after he went. I was thinking about that too… but, Flora you urgently need rest. Please sleep now. I don't want to be responsible if you get sicker. Now…"

Luke cuddled himself right next to her and whispered in her ear:

"Somehow it sounds gay but: I'll be your nurse for the next day. If you like it or not." She  
chuckled slightly, held his strong arms closer to her and told:

"It doesn't sounds gay. You and gay is like… Hershel without his top Hat."

"That's a good comparison."

Luke slightly laughed and added:

"Good night, my love."

Flora turned her head back and kissed him quickly, to return his good night wish…

In Layton's Room:

"Hershel?"

Claire tried her best to scream enough loud, but just the volume of a whisper came out of her mouth. Nevertheless he heard something, no wonder. The whole apartment was so silent that he recognized every sight he made. After that he went to check on her, if everything was alright, as suddenly a crying woman sat in his bed.

"Claire?"

With fast paces he reached the corner from the large bed, holding appropriated distance to her.

"I… I can't stand the fact that… you…"

She didn't finished her sentence, she couldn't… she was drowning in sobs.

"Can I?…"

Shyly he moved closer to her, never loosing eye contact.

"Please, hold me tight."

Many Tear drops rolled down her cheeks, as she fell around his neck. Hershel hugged her back, with closed eyes and let her cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that for the next five minutes, until she said:

"Thank you, I wouldn't know what to do without you now."

Her arms were still around his neck when he gently whispered back:

"You're welcome. I'll always be there for you."

With a peaky smile, Claire went back a little, sitting there cross-legged... enough close to touch his knees.

"May I ask why you were crying?"

He backed off shocked, when he got hard coughs in response.

"Oh its silly. Forget it."

Her face became even paler when she coughed along.

"I sure its probably not...That doesn't sounds good. You've surely got a cold on the chest."

Placing his hand on her front, he recognized that she had high fever. He looked worried at her, but Claire just smiled at him and told reassuring:

"Okay, I'll tell you the reason...I guess I was just overwhelmed what happened in such a short time: the date with you, our first kiss, then Mr. Burwell was murdered, flora lost consciousness, Luke was in angst because of her, and I'm ill now and that all in a few hours..."

Hershel's fondly smile at the beginning when she was speaking turned to a gloomy face expression.

"I Understand. Till now I didn't thought about that at all."

"I didn't knew how I should react about that all, it was like I had an emotional break down."

Slowly she laid herself back on his fluffy pillows, while he covered her with warm sheets.

"In a way it's rude to ask that , but do you have that often?"

He wondered, siting on the edge of the bed and looking down to her.

"No I don't, I'm strong woman."

She said confident and continued:

"I don't want you to leave, but please do. Otherwise I'll infect you."

A sweetish laugh came from Hershel.

"You're going to infect me either way. I'll be you're Tender, like Luke said. But I'll leave, it's very late. So...wish you good night, my dear."

"Sweet Dreams."

He glanced back at her as he attained the door and leaved.  
Claire only stared at his Top Hat, which made her smile:

_"Good night, my love."_

**Author's Note: Soo, a short Chapter, i know.. but there is still so much to come! verryy much drama and stuff with Ben. Just _R&R and i_'ll upload another chapter. Thank you!**


	8. Who'll be the First?

This Morning started very early for Hershel. He was chased by many strange noises last night, especially Claire's 'cough attacks'.  
While he heated up the huge teapot, Luke crawled his way out of her bed. Flora was still sleeping like a baby. A few seconds later, he'd stood in the door, with his old, dark blue pajama.

"Professor? How long are you already up?"

He asked with a yawn between it.

"Oh my boy... you'd look terrible!"

The Cup of fresh tea was filled now, as he chuckled and glanced to his apprentice, who was more than just looking tired.

"Thank you, I'd give that compliment back."

He gave him a cheeky smirk and sipped a gulp tea out of his cup. But he realized quick that this weren't the manners Hershel taught him from an early age on.

"I'm sorry..."

Slightly blushing out of quandary, he replaced the glass back to the the little plate.

"It's okay... I guess its because I didn't slept last night. Claire and Flora were coughing the whole time. Since hm... five am. I'm awake."

After that he closed his eyes and enjoyed his favorite tea, when Luke sighed in relief.

"The Girls are making us crazy, aren't they?"

He leaned against the white wall and laughed. Hershel just smiled in response and added:

"How was the prom... before Mr. Burwell was murdered?"

This Conversation was definitely going to nowhere.. Luke also just gave him a look, but this one was very amorously, thinking of the dance and the special kiss with Flora.

"Good Answer. I'd mention that your expression's rather enamored."

"It was...beyond all description..."

He stared dreamy out of the window and regarded the cloudy sky. Then Hershel started to think about the disaster date he had with Claire, but it couldn't ended better with that kiss in the rain.

"Flora looked so beautiful in her purple dress. I'm so glad she'd awoke yesterday night."  
Both were still peering at the morning sky, as the professor coughed slightly and brought them out of their romantic illusions.

"Yes, she's gorgeous. But what did you meant with 'she's awake'?"

Luke turned back to face him and said:

"I've laid my hand on her cheek and whispered good night, as she blinked and told me the same."

A delighted Smile crept in Hershel's face, when he heard those good news. But Flora surly had fever.

"That's nice to hear. Now Luke... don't you have to bring her this prodigious cup of tea?" With a strong nod to the right side (when he said 'prodigious') , he held the petite glass out to Luke.

"I guess I have..."

_This was very random!,_

Luke thought and walked away . But of course he was happy to see his mentor so lucky...

Layton's Room:   
He tried not to wake her up, as he walked in, with his prodigious cup of tea, but another 'cough attack' came and shacked her awake.

"Are you okay?"

Hershel asked worried, placing the glass next to his Top Hat on the nightstand. Claire just pressed her eyes closed and waited til the pain in her throat went away.

"Uh...I don't think so. Could you please, bring me some medicine?"

She asked politely.

"Of course, I'm on my way. But I have to say that I wont be back so soon, Chelmey called me early today and told that new evidence were found."

This didn't made it any better for Claire. She was alone with Luke and Flora and thought she needed to keep an eye on them.

"Please Hurry."

Hershel was truly lost now, when she looked at him with her sad, glassily eyes.

"You know I can't resist that. I'd feel horrible when I leave you."

Sitting on the bed, he handed her the hot cup and checked if she had fever.

"Thank you. No you don't have to. But your presence would definitely make me think better."

After she took a few sips from the delicious liquid, she placed it back and held his hand.  
"Your Hand's so hot and sweaty. That's not good sign. Do you really think I can go , when you're in such a state?"

His Top Hat made a huge shadow, as he brought it on his disheveled hair.

"Yes, you can. Luke's here, right?"

Claire questioned.

"Yes he's there. I'll tell him, that he also must take care of you."

Leaning down to her, he wanted to give her a peck on her lips but she quickly stopped him, with putting a finger on Hershel own lips.

"Don't, I've fever. Good bye."

It wasn't stern said by her, quite the opposite, she nearly laughed between it. But these annoying coughs didn't let her to.

"See you later, my dear."...

In Flora's Room:

"Be ready, your personal nurse's coming."

Luke pushed the Door with his behind open, having a meal tray in both hands, on which a little breakfast for her was. Flora smiled tired and sat up in her small bed.

"Is that all for me? How am I going to eat this all?"

Sitting next to her, he showed her the tablet.

_'Where did he found my favorite Flowers?'_

She thought.

"Just try to eat something. I'll eat up the rest. How do you feel today?"

Luke asked caring, when he laid the tray on her lap.

"I'm okay, maybe I'd have low fever. Guess who called me seconds ago!"

Taking a bite from the bread, she awaited his guess eagerly.

"Uhm...perhaps Ben?"

He hoped so, it was very strange as he disappeared at the prom.

"Yes exactly. He told me that he had to leave early. I still don't know why, but he wanted to make a visit here."

Flora's eyes where glowing happily, _'fortunately her birthmark isn't shining!'_Luke thought jealously.

"Oh is he? From where does he know the address to Professor's apartment?"

That response sounded kinda angry.

"I said it. Luke please, calm down... he's our friend."

She'd recognized his rough tone in his voice fast, as her happiness passed away.

"I'm sorry. I know he Is. When did Ben said he'll be here?"

Grabbing the Tablet from her lap he brought it back on his.

"Around 11 am. Maybe he'll eat by us... if that's okay with you?"

Flora acted cautious now, just the teeniest wrong word from her could destroy the whole situation.

"I'm okay with that. Flora?"

Looking deep in her eyes, he made sure that she'll listen to him carefully.

"Yes? If it has something to do with Ben then..."

The sentence was interrupted by him sharply.

"It has, but not in that way. My Jealousy is not the reason... since the prom I'd feel odd when I hear his name..."

Luke moved closer to the ill girl and spoke along:

"I'm convinced that he has his fingers in the whole Mr. Burwell thing. So if you should ever be alone with Ben then please, go away if he's extraordinary or wants to know anything suspicious from us."

Shaking slightly she whispered back in fear:

"Somehow I don't want him to come."

With a tight hug, he comforted her a bit and said:

"Try to act normal. Maybe he doesn't has anything to do with that so..."

Flora nodded as response and stood up, to bring the meal tray in the kitchen with Luke.

"Chelmey, among us, what are the new evidences?"

Hershel's Hand landed, full of exceptions, on his rather large shoulder, holding the bag with Claire's medicine in the other one.

"First you'll tell me what in this petty bag is."

He pointed curious on the white plastic bad and chuckled quietly.

"Actually you don't have permission to ask but, in it are some pills and random medicine for Claire."

Both were standing again on the same place where they stood on the crime scene last night.

"Claire hu? You've a relationship with her?"

Rudely he accented the 'her' , as if he wouldn't get a woman anyway.

"I guess, Don't ask any further."

The Professor glanced to the ground, hiding his nervously blushed face from him.

"Okay, Okay. So what we found yesterday's very odd. A few short, dark brown Hair Strands were distributed all over the room and over the corpse. What we also found was this."

Chelmey held a black clove out, handing it to Hershel.

"But with those facts you can detect the thief."

"Yes we can, but it would take weeks til we know the results of the test."

That was right, this couldn't wait any longer. This was another mysterious case for Professor Layton...

but Maybe _Luke_ would find it out first...

**Author's Note: My next chapter.. hope you've liked it. If yes, then please R&R. There's alllooot to come.. so stay tuned. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Odd Visit

"Flora! Ben's here."

Both of them were still standing in the kitchen, washing the plates tidy. She just shrugged her shoulders nervously, trying to show that everything's going to be normal and not freaky like they'd accepted.

"I'll open the door"

A few moments later in the entrance, Ben was there, kissing Flora's Hand as salutation. He was different, very differently. His hair was blond now, which was odd. She could swear that Ben said last night at the prom:

_"I'd would do all for money, but dye my hair blond? Never."..._

"Flora, nice to see you again. You'd look beautiful today."

The green eyes were staring at her, from her toes to her head, always smiling slimy. Disgusted she turned away and told him, while she walked to Luke in the cuisine:

"Do I? You'd know that I still wear my pajama, right?"

Flora answered friendly.

"Of course I do. Oh Luke how are you?"

Ben wanted to hold her hand, when she nearly ran away from himself, without success. By the time as his boney arm dangled down to his body, another mind was raising in jealousy. Full of anger Luke almost broke Hershel's cup.

"Hello Ben. I'm okay."

Placing the cup back to the others, he walked to Claire's room, who was screaming for him.

"What's wrong with Luke?"

Taking steps closer to Flora, a little bit too many paces for her, he asked innocent.

"Nothing, I guess he's still tired and worried about Claire."

She leaned against the wall, to gain enough space for her.

"Who's Claire?"

After that he laughed charming, putting his strong hand next to her on the septum and added:

"I'm sorry, tell me if I ask too many questions."

"Uhm... it's okay. She has a relationship with the professor and he's taking care of her."

Flora hoped that Luke would come soon and relief her out the situation but no... he leaved her. Why now?

Meanwhile in Claire's Room_:_

"Luke? Did you invited someone?"

She asked nosy, sitting up and gazing in his eyes.

"I didn't. Flora's responsible. A friend came, whom we've met on the prom. Ben's nice, but I think he has something to do with Hershel's case. And last but not least... he's extremely flirting with my girlfriend."

He couldn't hide it anymore, he was surely pissed. Recognizing that , she offered him to sit down and said:

"You'd know that you're the one for Flora, so don't be that jealous. But why should Ben be in this case?"

"We couldn't spot him in the room, a bit before our teacher has been murdered. I'm dying to know the evidences they've found on the crime scene. Do you know when Hershel's coming Home?"

Luke knew that he was right with his arguments, maybe this would be the first puzzle he solved previous the professor did. Claire thought about those things too, but it would be way too simple. There must be a thing he failed to notice.

"I think he'll be here in about ten minutes. Please go and see what's going on in the kitchen."

Warmly she smiled at him, as he went out of Layton's room.

By Flora and Ben at the Time:

"Can I ask a question?"

She asked, looking deeply in his eyes.

"Yes, go ahead."

Surprised that she changed her thoughts about him, he longed to hear her voice again:

"How about a Date? A dinner... under friends."

Suddenly Luke ruined the proximity they had, with his loud comment:

"What the hell are you doing?"

His gentlemanly behavior was turned off, all he wanted was to rip them apart. Exactly that was done by him seconds later, tugging Flora by her arm out of the room:

"Luke! Calm down please."

She begged on her knees. Without a glance he said cold:

"I really do my best to pull myself together, but you can't anticipate from me to be relaxed when I see you, with this revolting dude, inches way from his face, asking if he wants to go out with you!"

Her heart was broken, how could he be so dumb? Flora attempted to clear her actions, by telling him silently:

"You don't understand. I decided to invite him for a dinner, to see what he has to say to to the whole Mr. Burwell thing. I...I only wanted to help you and Hershel, because I saw how hard he was trying to flirt with me... maybe I had better chance to find something out than you two."

Open-mouthed Luke turned around,

_'god, I never thought that I could be so rough to her.'_

he thought affected, as he lifted her up and saw into these dark brown eyes full of tears.  
Speechless Flora stared at him, with fear at first but then a lovely smile got his way in her face, while he finally found some words:

"I don't know what to say... I , I'm greatly sorry for what I've said to you."

"Okay, glad you have your manners back. Let me fix this meeting and I'll come to you later."

Ben watched the whole drama scene behind the door, but fortunately he didn't understood the half of it. She quickly opened it, as he landed harsh on the hard floor, letting out an little scream of pain.

"I guess you where spying. Never mind, do we have a date next Monday, right when the schools out?"

Like a snake she sidled around him, making him more insecure by each word she said. But he knew that she was slightly crying just moments ago:

"You're toughness is astonishing, I'd envy you about that. Or... you're just a good actor."  
He wasn't sure what he was saying either but what he did know was that she was faking this all...

"If I would act, like you call my attitude now, I wouldn't invite you to such a thing. Say yes, please."

"We'll see us then. I'll find my way out on myself, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Bending down to her hand, he kissed it twice and went with fast paces out of the room, through the floor and to conclude out of the apartment.

"May I ask, who you are young man?"

Hershel questioned politely, when he nearly bumped into Ben. Without a word, he fled out of the flat. He raised his eyebrow and slowly walked in, with the little bag for Claire.

"Flora? Luke?"

Both of them were still standing in the floor, as they've heard his strong but worried voice. The top hat lover found 'his' children, whispering secretly.

"Who was that and how's Claire feeling?"

"Hello Professah, oh, that was Ben. Could we talk about him later?"

Luke returned to him, kinda tired of asking today.

"Of course we can. Would you please also answer my second question too?"

"She's okay. Her fever didn't soared til now."

Hershel gave a briefly, happy smile and walked in a hurry to his beloved lady.

"Hi my dear. How..."

Shocked looking he gradually went to her and placed the medicine on his nightstand.

"What happened?"

Claire was pale, similar to the sheets, wet, as if someone poured water over her, and hot like a heated teapot. The well being changed into sickness times ten in a short period.

"I don't kn..."

She moaned, when she felt the rather cold hand on her forehead.

"Claire, please don't scare me."

Hershel whispered careful, pressing his hand against her cheek. It was rare that he was so emotional, but she's changing him, even when he merely thought about her.

"You've 40 degrees fever. Take those pills, you'd need them."

Hastily he took the tiny bag and grabbed the packages. He overflew the package insert and ran for a glass of water. Claire was indeed lucky that he was ultimately here for her, but perceived almost nothing around herself.

"Luke! I need water, Thank you."

Not even thinking, he took the cup of water out of his hand and kept it. Running in big steps, Hershel reached the room and cautiously lifted up her heavy head. She sipped a few gulps and swallowed the pill he gave her.

"Now, take care of you. I can't do more."

Placing her back, he realized that he was helpless.

_'No Drama now, you have to comfort her not conversely.' _

He thought and held her hot hand.

"Don't leave me."

Claire said between coughs and sighs.

"I'll never leave again. Promise."

In his look was concern and angst but love over shaded it all.

"I think this Puzzle is more important than the other"

Slightly smirking he gazed out of the window, to the gorgeous sunset.

"He leaved this Case to me I guess..." Luke laughed...

**Author's Note: Again.. a new chapter. I hope you've liked it! Please R&R for the next chapter! And thank you all for reviewing and reading!**


	10. Questions over Questions

The Day went by pretty fast, after Ben's visit and the rapid change of Claire's well being to extreme illness. Everyone in the house was worried about something, just Luke wasn't.  
Flora stood right next to him, as he forged out a plan to unmask the deceitful murderer, which was hard , without any connections, to the case.

"Luke, aren't you freezing? It's too cold to stay outside without a jacket and you're staring like a... maniac."

She couldn't hide her fear no longer, looking at him apprehensive and accepting an answer.

"I'd feel good. Really, I'm try to figure out a way, to find out, who did that to my teacher."

There weren't movements in his emotionless face, his eyes didn't leaved the spot, he was looking at, either. It was raining and rather depressive, standing on the balcony. Flora gazed up to him... sadness overcame her, when she saw him like this. Passively, a tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Dear, don't cry."

Facing her, Luke brushed her tear away and gently smiled.

"I neither know why I'd behave like that. Somehow I can't make a plan out. It gives me a feeling of... cluelessness and to be foolish."

Slowly turning around, she grabbed his hand shyly and pulled him inch by inch closer to herself. Near to tears, Luke merely fallowed her small hand and instantly hugged her tightly, letting out all of his pain and sorrows. Flora shivered inside, as she felt him so nigh, so warm compared to the surroundings. For the next five minutes, they only embraced each other silently. A loud thunder made her to bury her head in his chest and forced him to a little laugh.

"You're back is already wet. Let's go inside, I don't want you to be sick again."

Slightly undercooled, both walked in and met the professor badly troubled.

He sat down on the couch and held his heading in his hands and nodded distraught.

_'The males are down, Claire's certainly ill and I?' _

Flora thought, placing herself right next to Hershel and stroke over his spine, caring.

"What's wrong? Is something with Claire?"

Hershel looked up to her with watery eyes and said:

"I... I, um..."

catching some air, he started again:

"I've like a dagger in my heart, when I see her crying out of pain or when she's vomiting, just because she had a soup. I can't hold my feelings back anymore, that's why."

Dropping his gaze to the ground Hershel whispered:

"It hurts too much..."

Flora didn't realized that he loved her that much, she was deeply touched.

"I'm sorry."

He simply said, after shedding a single tear and wiped it fast away.

"For what?"

Frowning she asked, not understanding what happened.

"A Gentleman never crys...never."

The Situation was getting way too emotional for him, as he suddenly stood up and walked away.

"Hershel? Can I have a cup of tea?"

With half-opened eyes, Claire blinked at him sleepy, while she turned on the light in the narrow floor. He was surprised to see her so soon out of the bed and replied:

"Oh Dear, please don't overreach yourself. You're still weak, I'll bring you the cup straight away."

Claire only smiled feeble, as she leaned against his arm thankfully. Guiding her to his own room, Hershel noticed that she wore his white, long shirt, which covered her knees. Not paying attention anymore to the cloth, he pushed the door open and unbolted the window to let some fresh, cold air in. Claire crawled under the sheets and sighed in relief to lay again.

"Since when Is it raining so much?"

He said, hearing many rain drops tapping on eaves gutter, besides making a beautiful theme.

"One hour I guess."

Closing her eyes, she relished the sound of rain and the good smelling air. But that didn't healed her, immaterial how strong she was.

"I'm going to make you a tea. Just..."

With all the strength she had over, she grabbed his arm, at the last moment it was even possible, because he already turned around to leave.

"Don't, why do you always leave, when I need you?"

Astonished looking back, he went to her and caressed her smooth cheek.

"I'm here."

Hershel smiled fondly, so did she.

"You've high fever."

dabbing the sweaty front dry, he held her head with both hands and placed it cautiously on his lap.

"I know. Maybe It would help If I could go outside for a short walk... when my fever's lower of course."

A charming laugh made her slightly blush, as he returned:

"I agree. Rest today, and you'll be okay to go for a stroll tomorrow."

Looking down to her feet, she began:

"This moment reminds me of my childhood, you're like my father. He used to take care of me same as you... but I never had such an intensive need to kiss him."

Without a word he bowed himself down and gave her slowly a kiss on her cheek.

"Be patient."...

"Luke? Where are you?"

Flora searched him everywhere; in the kitchen, in the floor even in the bathroom, til she heard someone saying:

"Damn, solution please?"

He was in his room, solving several puzzles, from the book the professor bought him once. She walked in from behind and grasped him by his uptight neck.

"Oh, that's good."

Luke said, while he dropped the slender book on the desk and moved his head back to the side.

"Flora? Tell me all about the date, please."

With a smile she whispered in his ear:

"Is that the reason why you're so uptight?"

"I think so, I mean... I wont be there to protect you, if he would harm you in a way."

Keeping on massaging him, she replied:

"Ben wont harm me, trust me. I'll meet him after the school. It's highly probable that we'll eat dinner together."

Flora tried to reassure him with regrettably small success.

"I do, but you know surely that he's quite handsome."

Luke saw an opponent in him, no doubt. Sadly he was too blind to see how much Flora loved him.

"Yes he is..."

She turned around the office chair and stared in his dark eyes:

"Nothing will happen, because I love you."

Overwhelmed standing up he went towards her, always holding eye contact and told:

"Sorry, I should trust you more."

Flora laughed tired, and stole a peck from him:

"Do you love me too?"

Playfully Luke answered:

"Sure! Lets go to sleep, it's late." …

New Day, New Events: 

The Breakfast was ready to eat and all were gathered at the table. Even Claire had hunger, finally.

"Good morning, you two. How about some..."

They grabbed in a hurry a bun and jumped of the seat:

"We got to go. School's starting in ten minutes."

Luke explained and rushed with Flora out of the door. Chuckling Claire said:

"I'd wonder why they're so late."...

At School, 8 hours later: 

"What should I ask him, without getting him warily?"

Flora asked him, nervously. Both were standing in front of the school, waiting for Ben.

"Maybe something like: where have you been, after you went?, or: what do you think about the prom?"

Giggling she punched him for fun in his chest and said:

"It would be better, if you were at my place, dressed up like a woman."

Now she laughed out loud, but Luke wasn't in the mood to do so.

"Oh Please! why are you so hysterical?"

His Sarcasm needs to get used to, however it was understandable.

"Sorry, thanks for the examples, their good."

Right after she spoke out these words, Ben was in sight, already grinning at her.

"When will you be back?"

He wanted to know seriously.

"In around two hours. I'll leave when I've my answers."

Exactly what he wanted to hear. Quickly placing a kiss on her delicate lips, Luke turned around with a smile in his face.

One minute later Ben came to her and greeted with a bunch of flowers. Delighted Flora took the roses and smelled them.

"Thank you! Good to see you again!"

She nearly squeezed him too firmly, when she hugged him.

"Uff... hello."

Naturally he hugged her back, laughing deeply.

"I hope you don't mind if we would go for a walk?"

Unforeseen grabbing his hand she responded:

"Not at all, sounds good... um, Ben? Did you dyed your hair dark brown again?"

Not just that, he also styled himself up, but in another way, she knew it from him: He had a light blue sweater and casual, dark jeans on. He looked greatly different, in a good way.

"Yeah, I told you that I can't stand blond hair. They don't seem manly enough for me..."

Ben said while he walked alongside her. The path he was fallowing, led to a beautiful glade in the forest, which was his favorite spot on earth. Flora didn't asked where they were going, she just had questions flying through her mind.

"If you say so... Where have you been after you disappeared?"

Hiding that she was edgy was hard, he seemed to feel it, as he gazed to her.

"I was in the bathroom, like I said. And afterward I saw that the supplies were consumed, so I simply walked to the next supermarket and ordered new food. But when I reached the party ultimately, nobody was there."

If that was true, like it appears to her, Ben couldn't be the criminal.

_'He's too nice to kill a innocent person and why should he? Mr. Burwell wasn't even his teacher? I'm wasting my time!', _

Flora felt bad.

"So, here we are. It's my favorite place, do you like it?"

She was absolutely amazed by this view; twittering birds, the sunlight was shining through the trees and a little private meadow under their foots.

"It's unbelievable."

A blanket laid on the ground with a guitar on it.

"Did you prepared that? For me?"

Her eyes were shining joyfully, as she questioned.

"Yes, I'd love to play for you, if you want?"

Smiling back at her, he ingested the guitar and sat down.

"I beg you."

She ensued him and listened carefully, when he started to sing:

"When I look into your eyes, I see something that's so clear, I've found someone so dear. There are thousand words that could say, to describe my treasure I've gained, It's you... my friend.."

The last line was only spoken, her tears made him almost speechless. Flora stared at him, causing her to shed even more tear drops. Looking back he leaned in closer to her and used the chance to kiss her plump, bottom lip. He continued but she resisted him, by pushing Ben away. All what she could think was:

_'He's a great kisser... stop! What am I doing? I have to keep my focus on the questions... for Luke.'_

**Author's Note: A new chapter! Please R&R for the sequel.. And thank you to everyone who already reviewed .. means alot to me! Thank YOU too for reading!**


	11. Surprising Walk

"I'm sorry, I know it was wrong. I deeply apologize."

Flora stared at Ben confused, not even realizing what happened a few seconds ago. Touching her lips she imagined Luke, seeing her kissing another guy.

_'I've hurt a person that I need so much, how can I be so inane?', _

just this thought made her to stand up and say:

"I'm sorry Ben. I need to leave, please don't be mad on me."

With that, she turned away, only forcing her not to scream out of pain... which came from her heart.

Meanwhile:

"What for time is it Professor?"

Luke was in Hershel's room, finding both lovebirds in the same position like they were in an hour before. Claire fell asleep in his arms, cause of her illness.

"It's around 8 pm. Why are you asking, my boy?"

He felt such a pressure on his chest, tears were filling his dark eyes, also fear reached his mind as he thought that Flora was going out with a murderer!

"Never mind."

Showing his back to Hershel, he slightly sobbed and walked out of the room, as the professor loudly whispered:

"Luke! What's going on?"

His smile went by, and turned into a concerned facial expression. Slowly lifting up Claire's head from his lap, he placed her on one of his fluffy pillows and closed the door a bit later behind himself.  
In the living room, they took a seat on the couch and began to talk:

"Now tell me, what's making you so emotional?"

Hershel gazed to his 'son', while he pulled himself together and replied:

"Flora's out with Ben... with other words, shes interrogating him. I hope that's all what she does..."

"Why? Did you send her to do that?"

Of course Hershel thought, it was cute from him to worry about such a silly thing but, the interrogating was too much. Nobody has evidences against Ben.

"Flora came up with the idea. You can't blame me for that."

While he shook his head, Hershel answered:

"I'm not blaming anyone. But to questioning someone out is just, inappropriate."

"If you say it like that... could you tell me please what the police had found on the crime scene?"

Finally he had the chance to ask.

"A black glove laid next to the corpse, and a few dark brown hair strands."

His voice was rather seriously, but Luke smiled after the comment:

"Doesn't that fit perfectly to Ben?"

Gloriously he grinned at his 'father', knowing that he was right.

"Actually yes... Another question, could Ben be the only human on earth with a black glove and dark brown hair?"

Luke frowned, how could he blank that out?

"I guess I missed that."

Disappointed from himself, he hang his head. The Professor suppressed a smile, as he put his large hand on his shoulders and told him gently:

"You're not the only one who's suspecting him. Ben's quite odd, but he has no reason to killing Mr. Burwell."

It sounded all so correct;

_'He's way wiser than I am...' _

he thought, rolling his eyes annoyed:

"Yes, you're right. Like always..."

Luke wasn't trying to be rude or something but he clearly was jealous of his puzzle skills. Hershel chuckled joyously and spoke:

"And about Flora... you don't have to be..."

His speech was interrupted by a loud crash. The Noise clinked similar to a door which was thrown hard against the wall. The Boys quickly looked to the entrance. Flora was distraught, lines of mascara covered her face, after crying about an half an hour before the door, thinking:

_'Should I go in, and tell him that I cheated?'. _

"Flora! What's wrong?"

Luke stormed to her and held her tightly to his body. Carefully stroking her silky hair, he wanted to know:

"Did Ben harm you?"

Hugging him back, she only whispered:

"No."

A sigh of relief came from Luke, as he glanced in her wet eyes. His happiness flew away, when he saw these broken eyes. Sad, he grabbed her hand and guided her to his room, and leaved the professor alone in the floor.

"I'd hope he can fix it."...

"Claire? How are you feeling?"

She was awake now, sitting up in his bed.

"I'm fine, it's just getting better and better from now on."

When Hershel stepped in, he immediately forget the sorrow, which were between Flora and Luke. Good sign, stress was namely the last thing he could use.

"That's great. Would you mind if we would go out today? For the walk?"

Still shy she accepted the invitation, stood up and was slightly shaking.

"You're very weak."

Holding his right arm out, Claire linked hers in his and walked by his side to the floor.

"Can you borrow me some pants?"

She blushed, when she saw, that she only wore his white shirt. Hershel laughed low-voiced, and gave her dark pants, resembling like his own pair.

"Thank you."

After she slipped in them, he handed her coat over and locked the door behind.

"Flora... dear?"

Covering her eyes with her hands, she tried to find words:

"Ben isn't the criminal. I'm hundred percent sure."

Luke was right before her, bowing down to remove her hands and reply her:

"hush. Calm down, everything's fine."

He placed himself next to her on his bed, as she pushed him away, while many tears rolled down her cheeks:

"No, nothing's fine. Ben kissed me!"

Shock...His glimpse was empty. Flora instantly stopped crying... also stopped to breath.

"He... kissed you? How?"

Injured... wasn't enough to describe how his heart felt like.

"Luke, I... Do you really want to know that?"

She knew that It would hurt him more than, the lost of his parents.

"Tell me... every...single...detail."

Starring at the wall, where the drawn heart was with their names, he dropped his head to his knees and hided his tears.

"We where walking outside, I asked him where he was at the time where Mr. Burwell has been murdered and after a little chat we reached his favorite spot. It was beautiful there, when he suddenly grabbed his guitar and played a song for me. I was amazed, honored, that I didn't noticed what he was doing. Ben came closer, til our lips met. I pulled away quickly and went right after that..."

Lifting up his head again, he looked at her again. His eyes were kinda reddish, and wet.  
"It was an accident, then?"

"Yes, exactly. Luke... believe me: I love you."

Stroking her pale cheeks, he returned :

"I Love you too. But don't scare me once more."

"Finally some fresh air."

Claire took a deep breath and giggled around. His eyes were shining even more, as she fondly smiled at him.

"I should have had done this before. Fresh air's always good."

They were walking in the park, nearby layton's apartment. The place was stunning, other persons rarely visit this park, which makes it romantic and mysterious.

"Oh god, why are people dumping their garbage?"

Hershel hated it, when he spotted the cup of coffee on the ground. Bending down to the blank cup he glanced to the side and discovered, behind, a bush something horrible .

_"My Word..."_

**Author's Note: Finally a new chapter :) hope you've liked it, and thank you very much for reading it! Please R&R for the sequel.. **


	12. I will Protect her

"Hershel? Is everything okay?"

Claire recognized these words as he picked up a portrait of himself and his beloved woman. She didn't saw what he grabbed from the ground. Nervously chuckling Layton stuffed the Paper in his trouser pocket , while he turned her around, saying:

"Yes. It was only a photo from my neighbor. I'll return it back tomorrow."

Skeptical she smiled at him:

"Why do you think that this picture's from your neighbor?"

Curiously she fallowed his steps, when she felt that his palm began to sweat slightly. In his glimpse was sadness and at the same time fear.

"His face's on it. Could we please... go?"

Not looking at her, Hershel linked his arm in hers, to help her, walk straightly.

"If you want.. sure."

Claire knew something was wrong with the photo he found:

_'He wouldn't tell me what it actually is. But he has to, if I'm involved in the thing.',_she thought as they reached the apartment.

"Lady's first."

Pushing the door open for her, he leaved her in the floor.

"Professor?"

Luke came in the living room with his reddish eyes. The Scene a few minutes ago was still clear in his mind. To Flora he told that everything's fine but honestly it wasn't. Ben's handsome, funny and romantic just like himself, which made him jealous. He was glad that Hershel came, maybe he could forget the situation:

"Luke..."

The ordinarily deep voice changed into a weak, weepy sound.

"I can tell that you're sad... or concerned?"

Taking off his Hat, he tried to gain his normal voice, as he glanced at Claire, standing at the end of the floor. His eyes were filling up with tears, but she didn't moved. Instead of that she unlocked the door from Floras room and entered.  
Her slim figure disappeared in the door frame.  
Luke stared up at Hershel, watching him slowly closing his eyes. Two big tears ran down his cheeks. This was the first time, he allowed himself to cry.

"Would you please leave me alone for a moment?"

Without an answer, he went to the bathroom, making sure that he could be alone as well.

Sitting down on the couch, he tugged the piece of paper out of his pocket . A single drop ended his way in one of his mouth corners. Hershel wiped the tear away with his thumb, while he peered at the portrait. What he saw imparted him in a state of shock. Anxiety over came everything:

"God, Claire!":

What he held was a drawing of him and Claire. Both were in the same park as they where today. But all was different. She was laying in his arms with a Laceration on her forehead. He was depicted crying, nearly screaming at her. Over his Top hat stood:

_'Please don't go!' ,_

written with a red thick pencil. All looked so brutal. Luke was in the background, running away with Flora by his side. It was night and so realistic.  
Was this a vision? Something that'll happen in the future? He was 99,9 percent sure that it was a message from the murderer, who killed Mr. Burwell.

With shaking hands he wanted to placed the provocative Image away, but Luke crawled out of the tiny room. He crossed Layton's way passively and saw the horrible piece. Open-mouthed, looking up, Luke understood now why he was so whiny.

"You're scared to lose her."

It was hard to keep his serious face, when he nodded to reply him. New amounts of tears welled up in his eyes, but he suppressed them. Luke pulled him closer and hugged him. The Paper glided out of his Hand. Squinting down to the image he spotted himself with Flora. A shiver ran down his spine, when he thought:

_'I must of be there when she'll...', _

the last word was too much. Over the weeks he started to like her, even imagined her as his real mother.  
Hershel lifted up his head from his shoulder and said:

"She's the one. I don't know what I would do when she passes away. I wont let it go that far!"

His voice sounded strong and determined.

"How could Claire die when she has you? You're her Protector."

He smiled a little and walked in his room, while he said on his way:

"Thank you, my Boy."

"I'm not here. I just searched a place to be by myself but I'll leave quickly."

Flora gazed up from her Bed and said mousy:

"No, don't go. I would like to talk to you."

Her Hand was already on the Door handle, but she turned around once more and sat right next to her.

"What troubles you, dear?"

She sighed and looked forward to her wooden closet, where the same heart's incised with their names, like in Luke's room. Claire smiled and said:

"Is it because of Luke? Or the Date with Ben?"

As if she could read minds...

"Who told you, that I was meeting him?"

Flora leaned her head on her shoulder and spoke along:

"Yes, you're right. Ben kissed me, and Luke's upset now, which is normal I guess."

Resting her Head against hers she just smiled and muttered:

"oh how I wish that I could have such problems..."

"What?"

Her ears are very good, so she heard every word of it. Now both looked at each other and Flora asked:

"What do you mean with 'such' Problems? Something wrong with Hershel?"

"Yes. But I can't tell why. We were in the park today and somehow he found something on the ground, and after that he was totally strange. He said that it was a picture from his neighbor, what I don't believe."

She stood up and added:

"I'll ask him, what's going on."

"May I come in?"

Claire knocked politely on the bedroom door.

"Please."

Hershel never broke up the eye contact, when she slinked in and overlooked the dark shoe. She stumbled over it, right in his arms, after he sprung up from his bed.

"Watch out!"

His mind was earnest but she laughed out loud, when she saw these eyes full of fear.

"Hey! No harm done!"

Shaking him out of this mood, Hershel smiled too, but only played it.  
The next few days were just like that:  
every step that could hurt Claire was a reason to pull her away, to hold her and even to cover her with the craziest things. Until the Day came, when she wanted to visit the park again.:

Both of them were sitting at the table, eating their regular breakfasts, as she suddenly asked the question:

"Will you join me when I'll go to the park, this evening?"

A Morsel stuck in his throat. Hershel retched it down and dabbed his mouth clean, before he replied:

"Would you mind to go somewhere else?"

She stopped eating and frowned.

"Why, I'd love to watch the stars with you."

Smiling at him, she grabbed his hand and waited for a soft return but all what came was:

"Of course we can, just not there."

Holding the newspaper up, to hide the nervous face he made, Claire pushed them down and asked:

"Why on earth are you so scared?"

He stared in her eyes , while he said:

"I can't explain it to you."

His heart was literally breaking. Lying at her wasn't even the worst... no, it was the fact that she was on a list to be killed soon.

"Is someone extorting you?"

Around them was all silent, but the air was gloomy.

"No!"

Hershel was near to tears, near to fury against the person who wants to hurt her, when he stood up from the table. On the second layer of the table was the horror portrait, which flew to the ground after his fast action. Claire couldn't believe her eyes.

_'Me? Dying in Hershel's arms?', _

she thought, while she lifting up the paper and regarded it more precisely.

"No...Why didn't you told me that earlier? You knew that I was going to die? "

Screaming back at him under tears, she backed off. Trying to comfort her, he stroke her arm, earning:

"Don't ever touch me again!"

She was angry, but the stronger feeling was: pain. Nothing could hurt her more than Hershel could. The Lie was massively hard to suffer and then the content? He was lost, how could he turn this to an happy ending?

"Listen to me Claire: When I've found this I was shocked. I cried like a baby, when I was alone. And I sweared to god that I would protect you with everything I have..."

Her eyes went watery with each word he said...:

"But why di..." He came closer and continued:

"I would never forgive me if you died and I wasn't there to save you. Claire I..."

Catching some breath he added the last words with a tear:

_"I Love you."_

"Uhh.. who's calling so early?"

Flora removed the arm from Luke around her waist, grabbed her phone and answered with closed eyes:

"Flora's on the phone."

immediately opening her eyes, she dropped the phone after she heard:

"It's me... Ben."

**Author's Note: Gosh.. what a chapter. Was crying when i wrote it^^. Hope you've liked it. If yes, please R&R for the sequel...  
And.. thank you to everyone, who already reviewed.. means alot to me!**


	13. Without your Top Hat!

"Profe..."

Flora stopped promptly with walking, when she saw the scene between Claire and Hershel. Still holding the Phone in the other hand, she watch open-mouthed and perhaps a little jealous of her, what he was going to do. Both were facing each other, when she asked baffled:

"What did you just said?"

Claire was simply stunned. She'd never heard these three words from a man, especially not from Hershel. A tear ran down her pale cheeks, as he repeated:

"I love you Claire."

Ending the sentence with a fondly smile, he moved closer and hugged her tight. Crying along on his shoulder, she realized that she had the same feelings, but didn't knew how to react about that.

"Are you okay?"

Firstly he thought that she was surprised or even happy to know what he truly felt for her, but that chanced after five minutes. Slowly removing her head from his shoulder she responded softly:

"More than that. I..."

Many tears fallowed, so were sobs, which Hershel understood. While he held her tight, she stared into his beautiful eyes, though leaved their glimpse after she looked, laughing to the ground, speaking to herself:

"Oh good lord, I'm so dreaming right now."

She rubbed her forehead quickly, In the hope to wake up, but only heard a sweet, deep laugh.

"That's what you dream about?"

Fortunate, placing his forefinger on her small chin, he added:

"I'm real, this is real..."

Slightly bowing down to Claire, he covered her neck with his hand and kissed her gentle.  
Flora was hiding behind Luke's bedroom door, as she drowned in thoughts :

_'Claire, you're so damn lucky!' … _

until she saw the kiss between them and couldn't hold it anymore:

"Awwww!"

After a huge grin, she covered her mouth quickly and made bigger eyes, full of embarrassment.

"What? What happened?"

Luke glanced up from his bed and smiled silently. He felt dizziness, when he stood up and tottered to Flora. She laughed now, seeing him so sleepy, was nearly creepy. He kissed her neck and whispered:

"What's so cute, dear?"

Dropping her head on his collarbone, she teased him back:

"Your disheveled hair... No, actually I'm leaked out."

Hershel and Claire giggled around, when they've spotted the secret audience. Not leaving their position, he returned:

"You'd like to spy the last time, don't you?"

Claire rolled her eyes to bother her more, but Hershel giggled along and kissed her forehead happily.

"Oh come on, I couldn't hold it anymore. You two are just adorable, I envy you."

Luke turned her around and frowned in front of her.

"What does that mean? Aren't you happy with me?"

Her face turned into a bright red color, when she heard him whispering:

"Flora, you silly girl."

Claire laughed from the living room, merely Luke ignored them.

"Of course I am. I couldn't be happier, its just... gosh if you only saw them."

Helpless she tried to rescue her 'daughter':

"In point of fact, we had a quarrel. It shouldn't go out that romantic, gladly it happen."

"So am I."

Hershel branched off, grabbed her by the hand and walked with her to Luke and Flora.

"Sorry, I'm too sensitive the last time... Now that we're all gathered together, we could talk about the murderer. I really want this nightmare to end pretty soon."

The four of them stood in the floor, trying to solve the next steps of the puzzle and came to the decision that Hershel should leave Claire alone. Maybe the Murderer would come to hurt her, like he announced it with the portrait:

"No, I can't..."

Hershel's mood chanced in a few seconds: from a man who couldn't be luckier to somebody who was dying inside just from the thought about it. His expression was blank.

"It's my idea."

Claire returned and continued , after she bound his glance to herself:

"I want you to come with me, to the park this evening. But you'll be kind of undercover: Without your top hat, maybe with a mustache If I can organize one, and with other clothes. And after we're there you'll go and hide yourself somewhere, in my vicinity."

Flora and Luke, listened eagerly to each word she said, only Hershel was not convinced:

"That's ridiculous!... Me without my top hat?"

All three lifted their eyebrows at the same time, which caused him to laugh hardly.

"I know, bad joke. Okay, but if someone's being intrusive, or rude to you then make a sign."

Nodding, she formed a sign with her short fingers: it looked like the bottom half of a heart. Her hands were balled to fists and her thumbs were pressed against each other.

"Okay, good. But whats about Flora and Luke?"

Claire smiled gloriously at him and ended her plan with:

"She wanted to tell you that Ben called her, am I right?"

That was scary, lately she found out things that she couldn't even know. Frowning again Flora asked Claire:

"How do you know?"

Hershel and Luke wondered that to:

"I've heard, how you tried to call him: Professor! But you stopped immediately."

Blushing again, she sighed and added:

"Yes, I didn't knew what to say to him, and Luke was still sleeping."

"So, I thought we could send her and Luke to Ben. We could be sure that he isn't the criminal, when he's by them."

Flora and her boyfriend stood up and said:

"We'll get you some other clothes and a mustache."

She laughed how 'normal' he would look then, just his British accent could ruin it: his was so distinctive.

"Thank you, take care."

Luke winked as farewell and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, the plan is plainly brilliant."

He didn't knew she had it in her, the puzzle gene he had too. A bright grin came towards him, when she suddenly kissed him again and replied uber-happy:

"I was working meticulously for a solution."

Shaking his head to both sides he answered to that:

"You're unbelievable."

Lowering himself down Hershel kissed her once more gently on the lips.

Meanwhile on the Streets:

"I prefer the secondhand shop, so we could bring the stuff back there."

Flora closed her eyes nearly shut, as a strong flush of sun light shined in them. Holding her slim underarm in front of her face she replied bothered:

"Good idea, We co...Ouch!"

She landed on her behind on the hard ground, when she glanced up and saw someone offering his Hand to help her up.

"Ben?"

Luke asked puzzled. He wasn't accepting him here, especially not that rude. She took his Hand and shyly said:

"Hello, you should better catch me the next time!"

Luke suppressed his need to punch Ben directly, instead he greeted him back.

"I surely will. What are you guys doing out here?"

Flora tried to avoid his glimpse, not only for Luke... She made a few steps forward to the secondhand shop, but Ben stopped her with:

"Don't go."

_'yeah, smirk a second longer and you're death' _

He thought, while he faked a smile.

"We're on the way to the shop over there."

Luke pointed to it, and turned around to go.

"Honestly, I'm also on the way to it. I would love to fallow you two."

Blinking at Flora, Ben placed his hand on Luke's shoulder to guide him. Annoyed pushing him aside he replied:

"Do you want to be there, when we're searching new underwear for Flora?"

She blushed and didn't knew why he was lying about Hershel's Clothes.

"Oh, well then... See you later."

Ben leaved them as fast as he bumped into her. Looking back at him Luke whispered angry:

_'Idiot!'  
_  
and pushed the door open.

"Why did you lied to Ben about the Clothes?"

Luke pulled himself together, and answered right next to bargain bin:

"We don't know if He's innocent. Would he be the murderer he could bring Claire easily to another place and hurt her there, because he knew that Hershel's there."

Flora agreed with a nod and grabbed the next best bra she found, after Luke told her that Ben was still watching.

__

"Enjoy your Luck, it wont last for long..."

**Author's Note: New Chapter! ... I hope you've liked it ^^. And thank you again for reading. From now on the drama will begin, though the next chapter will be rather funny. If you wanna read it please R&R! :)**


	14. Embarrassing Moment

**Author's Note 1 :) : Soo i really hurried up to post this chapter.. hope someone likes it! If yes, please don't forget to R&R for the sequel. **

"Do you really think this will work?"

Flora wasn't sure about the whole plan... it seemed too simple.  
She was holding three pieces of clothing and brought them to the till, as Luke answered:  
"I think so. But what should we do with Ben? He's gone now."

frustrated, he handed the 10 bucks over to the cashier and left the secondhand shop with her.

"I could invite him to us. Hershels apartment will be free then and we'll be sure that he isn't the culprit."

Luke reached for her little hand, while he responded:

"Perfect, but for what should we invite him? He would only come for you."

She merely shrugged:

"So what? You could accidentally be there. I'm sure he'll come."

Raising his right eyebrow, Luke punched her slightly in the ribs:

"Don't be so arrogant!"

"Ouch! I'm not. It's just how it is. Now calm down..."

Flora returned softly, just like she always talks:

"...Luke, do you think we'll catch the Murderer today?"

"Uhhm.. maybe. I just hope that nobody will be harmed at the end of the day. It's quiet dangerous for Claire and I can totally feel how it must be for the Professor now."

Flora stopped with walking and faced him. All the people had to go on the street to pass them, which both of them didn't realized:

"Everything's alright. And will be afterwards too, believe me..."

She laughed with closed eyes and added:

"but what I can't believe, is, that we already love Claire so much."

Luke looked shy down to the ground and made weird movements with his feet:

"Yeah, I know. She's like a Mother to me. And he's like a Father. I think every woman would mean that to me.. she just has to make Hershel happy. But of course, no-one's like her... she's unique."

Flora stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his chest:

"She'll be okay. Claire couldn't be safer with you and Hershel on her side."

Luke lifted up his head quickly and said:

"I know... I know."

Smiling at her smugly, she only managed to say:

"And you say I AM arrogant?",

between her giggles. He laughed along, while he grabbed her by the fingers:

"Let's go and bring these horrible clothes for the Professor. I already see his face, soo divine."

Ten Minutes later: 

Flora and Luke were standing in the gear of Hershel's apartment and only saw him and Claire on the couch: chatting with each other. But there was something wrong with this picture.  
Shouldn't they be happy? Kissing? Or even be in an embrace?...  
No, instead of that, Claire was crying bitterly. Tears were rolling down her checks and dropped from her chin to the white shirt she wore. Hershel tried to comfort her, tried to make his beloved lady smile again. But she only sobbed harder and threw herself in his arms.

"I can't! I...how?"

"Shh... Claire, Claire."

His voice calmed her down a little bit, as he stroke her wavy, brown hair.

"Just... trust me. I won't let anyone harm you. I swear."

The atmosphere in the house was extremely sad, tensed and awkward... at least for Luke and Flora. They've watched the whole scene, which remembered Flora of her morning spying action. Unfortunately it wasn't that good to watch though...

"Claire? Please, reply me."

You could clearly say that he was concerned and helpless at the same time.

"Yes?"

She sounded bad, her entire body was trembling.

"look at me, my dear."

Removing his hat, Hershel made sure that she could see into his dark eyes. A few seconds passed, when she finally gazed up at him, making the hug tighter at the same time. He only chuckled and spoke:

"Don't think about what could happen, don't even think that, this is the last time you'll see me. Just... be yourself: cool and calm. The fact that I'll be in your vicinity must be also very reassuring."

Claire immediately opened her mouth to answer him, but as someone cleared his throat from behind, she turned in shock around.

"Sorry, that we disturb you, but I'd say it's enough with these sad feelings. To cheer you up, I could give this to you."

Luke gave him a little bag with the new clothes for him. It even had a 'petite moustache' in it, which looked like the one Luigi wears in the Mario games.

_'I bet Claire can't pull herself together when she sees him with this new style.' , _

Luke thought and had to be very earnest not to laugh.  
The facial expression from Hershel was just gorgeous: looked like a mix of horror, sadness and disbelief:

"You seriously want me to wear THIS? Sorry but this is way too much to ask for."  
What he held in his hands were:  
brown shorts, a green T-shirt with a print that says: Peace, a black base cap and of course, last but not least the magnificent, dark mustache. Flora bursted out with laughter, so did Luke. They were nearly rolling on the Floor. Hershel still stood there immovable and imagined how he would look like in these ridiculous clothes. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Give it a try, dear."

Claire said, with a grin on her lips. He couldn't say no after such a speech! Sighing hardly, he told to himself:

"It won't be that bad... It won't!"

"I don't think it'll work..."

Luke whispered too loud in Floras ear, so he could hear every word that he said. Annoyed walking away, the Professor left the living Room, as Claire waved the Kids to her.

"Good God, why? This is like the most horrible outfit, you could ever choose for him."

"If this is really so, I picked the right one. Think about it. Would you ever guess that the weirdo in the hippie clothes, actually is Hershel?"

"What a brilliant boy you are.."

She smirked at him and recognized Flora for the first Time.

"Oh, let's make a bet. I bet that he'll be blushing so hard that he's comparable to a tomato!"

Flora distracted them from her skilfully. She wasn't in a good mood, not at all:  
The thought of meeting Ben with Luke was just terrifying, what if they would fight or that Ben would flirt with her in front of Luke. Or even worse: if he wouldn't come...Whatever, trying to forget it, is the best, she thought along.

"I'm in! But wait... there's no doubt that you lose. Okay never mind."

Luke laughed again and tore Flora completely out of her thoughts. Claire tried not to laugh, but then Hershel walked in:

He still had his shoes on but what the shorts exposed were his slightly hairy legs and they were extremely tight. The Shirt was too large and made him look like … a regular guy? Maybe, with no style? The base cap was .. of course just laying on his brown, short hair. His head was plainly too wide for caps. And what the weirdest was: the mustache. As he frowned the fake thing over his lips nearly flew down, and held his position but lopsided.

The three were... finished. They had no nerves anymore. Luke was laying on the ground, laughing tears. Flora held her hand ahead of her mouth, to cover her giggles. Claire, what else should she do? She was naturally laughing as well.

"Can you PLEASE give me the sheet? I feel..."

"Stupid? Funny? Embarrassed?"

Luke knew it was rude, but hey, look at him!

"All of it. And much more. God, what am I doing?"

Claire stood up and wrapped him into the sheet. Kissing his check, she added sarcastic:

"You know you look good."

When he raised an eyebrow at her, Flora laughed harder, but then he exploded:

"Okay, Okay, Okay! You had your laugh. Now quiet down and pull yourselfs together. This isn't the right Time. Tonight will be dangerous, you know it. If you laugh at me on the Street, it surely will come out, who I am. And I'm only doing this to protect you Claire. There's no other way... Sadly."

Everyone went silent, and listened carefully what he said. It was only then that they knew it was serious. Very serious.

"I know. I'm sorry, Dear."

Claire apologized... He nodded and responded:

__

"Everything must work tonight!"

**Author's Note 2: The End... of this chapter^^. I so hope you could smile a bit :) And thank you so much for reading again.. and a big thanks to all my reviewers! Means alot to me...  
And to everyone who's intrested to know: I'll be posting 8 sequels to this.. if you want me to, of course. And.. I'm writing on my final chapter right now.. and I hope that you'll like my whole story. THANK YOU :D**


	15. The Master Plan failed

"Everybody listen, please."

Hershel screamed from the floor to the two ladies and Luke. Flora and Claire walked quickly to the Professor, so did the boy in the blue sweater.  
The last few minutes were quiet awkward: Claire tried to be serious, but didn't wanted to cry out of fear again.  
And Luke just realized that Flora was also in danger. He nearly forget the horrible Portrait of this night, which Hershel found a week ago: It only showed, that Flora and himself ran away from something. Who knows what? But he knew, nothing would happen. The plan just HAD to work.  
Flora instead thought of breaking the plan. As if Ben would stay when he sees Luke? She couldn't play the confident girl anymore and of course was absolutely sure about her feelings for Luke but Ben was somehow nice as well. Flora was just too confused and insecure.

"Okay, go on. We're here."

Hershel nodded, when everyone stood in front of the door, almost ready to go.

"Alright, Flora, where's the Phone? I hope you have Ben's number."

He asked, while She searched the phone on the desk right behind her.

"Yes, I have and the Phone too."

She faked a little smile, squeezed Luke's Hand and saw that he wasn't actually there. Deep in thoughts, Flora assumed.

"Well then, Claire? How do you feel?"

He stepped closer, faced her and caused her to giggle. Was he so accustomed to his new mustache?

"Dear, your ähm... beard's lopsided."

"Oh, would you mind if I..."

Hershel ripped the black mustache off and continued:

"...Much better. Do you think you could handle the situation alone, when we're leaving you in the park?"

Her smile elapsed and became to an expression of fear.

"You promised me that you won't leave me alone."

"No, didn't meant it like that. Do you remember the sign you have invented?"

"Yes..?"

"Just make the sign inconspicuous and I'll be right there."

"Okay, then.. let's do it."

Claire smiled at him brought the mustache back to his place and opened the door. Hershel looked once more in his apartment and heard Flora talking, but not to Luke.

_'I hope that we're inserting the right solution for this Puzzle...' _

he thought and left the gear finally.

"Hi, Flora's speaking."

Luke sat on the couch and Flora laid there, with her head resting on his thighs.

"Hey Gorgeous! How are you?"

"I'm okay. Ben? Could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Would you like to come and spend some Time with me? Everybody's gone today and I'm bored."

He hesitated... Flora started to get nervous. She looked up with her big dark eyes, as Luke stroke a few Hair strands off of her front.

"Yes, I'll come. About... eight o'clock?"

She sighed in relief..

"Perfect. So, see you in... 30 minutes."

"Till then honey."

After that, he hung up.

"Thank god, He'll be here."

Flora threw the white phone on the low desk behind her and brought her hand to Luke's cheek. Pressing his lips together he formed a fond smile for her and said:

"Wish Ben wouldn't come and ruin the moment..."

Her heart made hundred jumps per seconds, also her eyes began to sparkle, but soon concern returned in her mind. Too soon.

"Same here... but I'm glad and happy when he's here. That means that he isn't the culprit and of course Claire's save. Hopefully..."

Meanwhile:

"Fallow me..."

Hershel whispered in a weird voice. It sounded a bit higher, even his strong accent was nearly gone. Claire stood in each step he made and landed at the end of his way in an abandoned alley. The sky was full of shining star, everything was silent around them and very dark.

"I see the Park..."

Hershel said with his ordinary voice.

"I'm afraid...but hey, I'm glad when it's over. My personal Nightmare will end!"

Claire forced herself to smile, but forget him. He was mess... not just the way he looked like, also from the inside. She felt it...

"Hershel? What's wrong?"

"Honestly? I don't know what to feel. Right now I could cry... but then I could kill the one who's waiting every, single for you, probably lurking behind the next bush. I'm sorry... I know that I behave extremely bad like I never did before.. but this is too much for me."

Claire laid her hand on his shoulder and looked him deep in his eyes, while she tried to talk to him normally:

"You're a Gentleman.. no doubt. But after all.. you're just a man. And don't forget, you aren't yourself tonight, so you can do what you want . It doesn't matter."

Softly chuckling, Hershel took her in a tight hug and kissed Claire on her forehead. She closed her eyes, just living the moment. After that she smiled at him once more and left him in the alley... he knew she was on the way to the park...

In Professor's Apartment:

"Luke... its 8:15 pm."

Flora paced up and down, awaiting the sound of the bell.

"Ben's only a little late, nothing to worry about."

Luke screamed from the bathroom, quiet annoyed by her. He had to hide himself there...

"But maybe he's..."

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. 'Oh the sweet, deafening sound of Hershel's bell', She thought and opened the door for ...Ben?

"Hello!"

A Man came in, hugged Flora very harsh and gave her a few lovely flowers. But was he really Ben? He looked like him, the voice was the same but the way he acts is just...different.

"Hey Ben. Nice to meet you again. Do you want something to drink?"

Fast she eyed him suspiciously... the result: Good Costume. 'Ben' smelled like Ben, had the same clothes on like Ben would wear them, they even had the same smirk. The mysterious Man had everything that represents Ben down perfectly.

"A cup of Tea, Please."

'I'm already sick of you, Dude.' 

Luke thought, after he heard his slimy, cocky voice. Flora and 'Ben' walked in, to the living room, when the man in black asked:

"May I ask where Luke is? I'm just curious about it."

Sitting down he held his cup high to get some of the Tea from Flora, which she nearly poured over his long Hands. She smiled and thought of Hershel, as he burned his Hands with Tea.

"Actually, He's on the way home. But I don't know where exactly he is."

Suddenly the Bathroom door flew wide open. Luke slowly moved towards to the living room, still smiling.

"There he is."

'Ben' raised an eyebrow and laughed loud. Flora's smile faded away, her face seemed paler than it usually was too...

"Great... why does it has to rain now?"

Claire asked the sky and looked around herself. She was sitting on a red blanket, with a sandwich in her hand. The only thing that was near her was Hershel, who stood right next to a snack bar, with his back turned to her. But if she would make the sign, he would see it from the side.

"This Moment looks like the Portrait the Killer made..."

Claire whispered to herself. How true it was.  
Then, sooner than she thought, a man walked up to her. He wore a long black coat, had dark brown hair and two gloves on.

"My Word...No!"

Hershel was freaked out:  
those Gloves were the same, which he found on the crime scene of Mr Burwell.

"Hello Cl...Miss. Sorry if it's rude to ask for, but, why are you sitting on the meadow when it's raining."

The Man held out his long Hand and offered her to get up. Claire smiled at him and asked:

"Hello..., why are YOU standing here in the rain, young man?"

Laughing he returned that he was on his way back at home, but then he saw her here and the Gentleman thought she needed help.

"Oh, well it would be kind of you if you had an umbrella for me."

He bent down to her and replayed:

"Sadly I don't, but my coat is large enough."

Claire looked at him with disgust and fear but overplayed it quickly. Now she had to make a choice: take the risk to die (who knows what he has in that huge coat) or that he'd bother her along, till something happens...

"Good Idea, Thank y..."  
Claire couldn't finish her sentence.. She screamed and was knocked out by a dull hit on her head.  
The unknown man bowed down to her as Hershel jumped in.

_"Oh no..."_

**Author's Note: Soo again a sequel to my last chapter.. Hope you've liked it! Please R&R for the next part... Thanks for reading!**


	16. Dangerous Turn

"Get off me, Layton!"

The unknown man said and pushed Hershel aside. He couldn't help himself and crushed down to the wet grass, nearly passing out from the hard hit, he received.  
Many Raindrops landed on his face, as he tried to see what the man was doing to Claire:  
She was pressed under one of his, thin but strong, arms and almost fully covered with his black coat. Laughing, the man disappeared with Claire behind those big bushes.

"No, no, no! This can't be true."

Hershel screamed into the dark.

"But wait..."

Trying to stand up, he wanted to run after him but then the Professor felt that something was wrong with his foot. His ankle clunked badly when he made contact to the slippery ground.

"Not jet...I have to... save.. ahh."

At the Professor's Apartment:

"Oh hey Luke, already here?"

Flora asked shy, still having the hot tea pot in her firm grip. 'Ben' only smirked at the jealous boy and reached his hand out to greet him.

"Good to see you again, Luke. How was your day?"

He sat down next to 'Ben' and saw that something was strange about him: Somehow his presence was different.

"My day was quiet heavy, had to do school stuff."

Luke said passively, while he tried to figured out what was missing in the man's personality, which the real Ben had.  
Meanwhile, Flora also filled Luke's cup of Tea and took a seat in the comfy armchair, right in front of the Boys.  
She was nervous, extremely nervous. The only thing she had on her mind was Claire and Hershel:

_'Hopefully they aren't harmed.. and won't be. But what if Hershel needs my Help? God... __why am I not able to be at two places at the same time?...' _

"Flora? You can put the pot down now..."

...the voice brought her back to reality. It was Luke who noticed her awkward behavior.

"Oh, crap...

Ex- Excuse me. A Lady shouldn't swear."

Placing the pot back on the table, she decided to go to the park! Eventually she would destroy the whole Plan, but Flora wanted to risk it:

"Luke? Would you do me a favor and help me, with making some snacks for our visitor?"  
His eyes told her that he was clearly confused...however, he fallowed her to the kitchen.

"I need to go to Hershel!"

Luke quickly shut the door close, as he heard the Professor's name.

"My intuition tells me that something went terribly wrong! Please, Believe me!"

She was so uptight, that she nearly screamed at him and stepped on his foot.

"Ah...Flora. Calm down! You're getting crazy. Relax, Hershel's there to protect her... nothing's going to happen."

First then, she recognized that she had no control of her body.

"I'm so sorry Luke, but I can't sit hear and play the happy little girl for 'Ben'. I know it's very serious, but what if I would go and you look over 'Ben'?"

"No! You don't know where they are, it's raining like hell and you could get hurt, kidnapped or even worse. I won't let you go."

Silence... everything was silent. But... what was 'Ben' doing?

"Hello There! Wake up!"

A woman softly shacked Hershel and wiped his wet hair from his face away. She waited for an answer, for a look from the stranger, who was laying in her arms. And then, after 2 Minutes, Hershel opened his eyes. The woman gazed into his eyes and sighed in relief.  
She was around twenty, had wavy, dark brown hair, dark eyes and wore a long, yellow coat.

"Wh- Who are you, Miss?"

Chuckling she replied:

"You just woke up from unconsciousness, and are a gentleman? Unbelievable. Oh em, now to me... I'm Remi. Remi Altava."

"Did I lost consciousness? Oh, how rude of me: I'm Professor Layton."

Smiling at the weak man, she returned concerned:

"Yes, you have. I think that your ankle's sprained. The only thing that I saw was: a woman who got kidnapped and you trying to stand up and afterwards you just lied there. I'm surprised that nobody came, except for me."

His eyes widened...maybe she knew where the man in black went?

"Interesting Miss. Do you know in which direction the man fled?"

"Yes, I do. He ran to the south of the meadow. I bet he went to the bridgery street. There are many hideouts."

Hershel smiled:

"I still got a chance to protect her... I'm sorry Miss, but I need to leave. Altava, right?"

Her eyebrows narrowed at the sigh of him. Like a little naive boy, he tried to save the world... with an sprained ankle. It was impossible.

"That's my name, yes."

Hershel stood straight up and didn't felt any pain. Maybe it was the adrenaline that flowed through his body.

"I owe you something."

With that he ran away (didn't felt his injury anymore) and simply left her out in the rain. Only his fake mustache lied before her feet.

"Oh, ups..."

'Ben' was walking around in the apartment, as he broke a vase. A beautiful, old vase and made Flora jump up from the ugly noise.

"Luke, what's happening..?"

Both went out of the kitchen as Flora stood on some of the shards.

"Blood..."

She couldn't see any of it, she would get immediately sick and Luke knew that. 'Ben' ran to her, while he apologized to her for that mess.

"Flora, look away and hold on tight."

Luke held his arm out and let it be squeezed really hard from her, as 'Ben' pulled the huge shard out from her tiny foot.

"Dear? I'll bring a bandage, one second."

Luke walked to the bathroom again, just leaving 'Ben' and Flora in the living room.

"Flora, I'm truly sorry about this, but I need to go. Someone's waiting for me."

"Oh, is that so? You were only 15 minutes here.. I thought we would spent the whole evening together."

She wasn't angry at all but the pain caused her to be so harsh and of course concern. Was he on the way to the Park where Claire should be? She didn't knew.

"I know, but I couldn't not come. After all you're a very good... Friend of mine."

As answer she gave him a smile. Then he suddenly rushed to the door and went, without even saying goodbye.

"Flora, I've found a blue bandage. I hope it isn't a problem.."

The girl only sat there, her eyes showed no emotion. What you could say was, that Flora was shocked.

"Whats wrong?"

Luke asked, when he kneeled down to her.

"Ben's gone."

"Claire! Claire!"

Hershel cried his soul out for her and ran as fast as he could. He was sure, that everyone that heard or even saw him, thought that he's a maniac, but he didn't cared.

"Shit..."

The man in black heard Hershel clearly.. that meant that he was right behind him.  
Running even faster, the man almost dropped Claire! As normal woman she was simply to heavy to carry around. He grabbed her harder and turned into the bridgery street. So Remi was right!

"Shit?"

Hershel recognized the noise and moans between it. It had to be the man! Who else would ran at a rainy night? He fallowed the voice.. and then the steps which where audible.

"Claire! Claire, where are you?"

After a long while of running, Hershel's way ended in an impasse. There was no way out.. but.. wait.

"A Door? Someone closed a door.."

Hershel's way didn't ended.. but where was the entrance? He walked back, fallowing his instinct. He percussed the wall on his right and held his ear near to it. A shallow sound made him smile and made him push a little spot on the wall. Then the entrance appeared. It looked like a regular Door.. but it wasn't: As if someone knew that the Professor, Master of all Puzzles, wanted to enter here.. The Person who accepted him to come locked the Door with a puzzle. It wanted a code.. a code of numbers.

"Claire.. I'm coming."

He said, while he tipped the code in. The white Door opened and what it showed was just another long way. On every side where other Doors.. about 100 of them.  
Claire could be in each of it!

"Hello, Claire. Finally we're alone!"

She sat on a wet, dark ground. In the Room was just the man, herself and a few spiders. Not even windows where visible.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Claire said calm. She was one of the rare person who had nerves of steel, in every situation.

"oh.."

She brought her Hand to her forehead.. Blood. The Hit was harder than she thought. Her dizziness was becoming badder.

"Who I am? I'll show you.. but later. First of all, you need to meet this Person. He or She'll soon be here.. Just wait.."

_"Claire!" _The Professor screamed before he lost consciousness again...

**Author's Note: Again... a sequel :) Hope you've liked it! And.. yeah Remi, his assistant in the fourth PL game appears in this chapter... guess you knew that. Please Tell me what you've liked (R&R) for the next chapter! Thanks for reading :)**


	17. Promise, that she'll be save!

**Author: Soo it's time to put on some sad music.. it's going to get quiet dramatic...**

"Oh... what is that?"

Remi still stood there in the rain and thought about the weird meeting with Hershel: During that, she picked the fake Mustache, which the professor wore, up and saw that something was attached to it. A little strip of Paper was stuck on the reverse of the beard. It said:

_'In needs, call me : Flora'_

"Who's Flora? And is this her Phone number?",

Remi though out loud. This was plainly weird, but something told her that she should call the strange girl. She gazed around, making sure that there was no-one who could listen to the conversation. After that she tipped the number in, as big, single raindrops landed on her little cellphone.

"Flora?"

Luke placed his Hand on her petite shoulder, while he looked deep in her eyes. Helpless, he tried to wake her up from her shock state, but then her white phone started to ring.

"Don't move, Dear."

As if she heard him...  
Luke shook his head after her response, while he walked away, to the desk in the gear. The Phone was still ringing aggressively, what made him rush over:

"Hello?"

The Display showed: unknown number and a female voice talked back to him:

"Hello, May I speak to ...Flora?"

"Are you a friend of her? Because I don't know you."

Remi searched the reason why she really called the Girl and remembered the Professor's name:

"No, I'm not. But maybe you know a certain Professor Layton, who passed out in my arms around 20 minutes ago. I just want to tell her what exactly happened."

Luke's mind went blank. His glimpse was empty, he didn't even blinked, while he walked to Flora and handed her the phone, open-mouthed.

"Hello, Flora on the Phone."

"Hi. I'm so sorry that I disturb you so late in the evening, but I think its important."

"Yes?"

"I've found your message behind the Professor fake Beard and I think he needs you. He past out a while ago, with an sprained ankle."

"What?...?"

Flora didn't respire anymore. The only thing she thought now, was that he was in danger, or even that he's maybe laying somewhere dead. But then she realized that there was no time for thinking, she had to react.

"Okay.. what did he told you? Was he fine afterwards?"

"Yes, he was fine. And he ran to the bridgery street."

She raised an eyebrow:

"With an sprained ankle?"

"Exactly what I thought. Bet he has enough adrenaline in his body, with the result that he doesn't feel any pain. Then he muttered something about: I'll save you."

"Oh, now I know why. Thank you so much. Where are you now Miss?"

"I'm in the Park, Oh, and I'm Remi Altava."

Flora giggled quietly and added at the end:

"Okay, Remi. Luke and I'll come to you. Hope we'll find the Professor... healthy.

"Welcome back, Layton!"

"hu?"

Hershel rubbed his temple carefully. It felt like an terrible headache, but why did he lost consciousness?  
Everything was so weird around him: sooner than he thought, he found out why: He was losing much Blood. His Hands were bleeding madly. Somehow he cut himself, or was it rather: someone cut him?  
The brown shorts, he wore, were covered with Blood, so was his green shirt. But that was too much Blood, he must be injured somewhere else too!

"My.. Foot."

Hershel tried to say: all what came out where some barely understandable noises. His Voice was trembling too hard.

"Finally, you feel Pain!"

The Man in black said, who stood in the shadow. He was the one, who harmed him!

Both of them were in a similar chamber like Claire was. It had a wet, dark ground, no windows and hardly any light. The Professor guessed that he was located in another room; behind one of the hundred Doors.

"Where's Claire?"

Hershel questioned, still very weak.

"Do you want to speak with her?"

The Male asked back, chuckling slightly. How could he just tease a man who's broken?

"Where is she?"

Gaining Power, he went more and more aggressive, angry and concerned...  
Laughs came from the corner, then... the Man stepped out of the gloomy atmosphere. He showed his Face:

"Ben?"

Hershel couldn't believe it. Why should he do such a thing ? He didn't even knew him! And the thought that Flora went out with Ben made him shiver inside.

"Here..."

"Hershel?"

Ben threw him a machine before his feet. It resembled a walkie-talkie and had a huge aerial.  
Claire's voice was shaking, but relieved to know that Hershel's still alive...

"Flora?"

Remi saw the girl, holding the hand of a young man in blue. When Luke heard her scream from the meadow, he started to run towards her, with Flora in tow.

"Yes, here we are. Please tell us in which direction the Professor ran!"

Flora was out of puff as she arrived Remi in the pouring rain. In contrast to Luke and Remi, she wasn't excited or furious at all. No, she was rather scared of the whole thing.

"He went to the south of the meadow.. let's go. Flora? Take my arm."

She offered her arm to help her walk. Her foot was still injured from the shard. That's why she only had one shoe on, the bandage was too thick to wear in a shoe.

"Okay... we're in an impasse. What now?"

Luke asked. Remi placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, thinking intensively.

"It's a another Puzzle. Look."

Flora saw the little spot, which was sticking out of the wall. She pressed the quadratic portion from the wall and the white door appeared again, which wanted the same code to be opened.

"six, nine, three, seven, two."

Remi tipped the right code in, right away.

"Open Sesame!"

Luke said, sarcastically, while he moved into the entrance, fallowed by Flora and Remi.

"Good God. There are thousands of Rooms in this gear. It could last hours till we find them. If they are here.."

Flora added, after she saw the endless hall. The three of them were hopeless...

"Claire? I'm so sorry..."

Hershel's heart broke, as he heard her crying at the huge phone. He thought that it was his fault: she was crying because he wasn't there to protect her. He broke his promise.

"Hershel, are you okay? Please, tell me that you're fine!"

She managed to say between her anxiety and amid tears.

"I don't know. I'm bleeding..."

"He has … about two hours to live, before he bleeds to death."

Ben said emotionless to Claire, while he took a look on his watch. Hershel only looked in his eyes: they showed hate, indifference and coldness. What did he do to him, that makes him hate the Professor? He was about to kill him, if he wouldn't help him.

"I'm going to die?"

Ben kneeled down to Hershel and responded tough:

"Yes, you are. But hey, you had it all!"

This was ridiculous! How in earth should Ben know what he all had in his life? They only greeted each other once.. not more.

"Okay, I'm willing to die. The only thing you have to promise me is.."

Hershel looked down to his big wound on his foot and over his hands. As soon as he found his voice again he added with a tear:

"that, Claire's going to be rescued and unharmed."

Ben merely shook his head, smiling.

"Hershel? No! Don't!"

Claire was still on the phone. She heard everything. The man, who was in her chamber let her suffer more, by letting her know what's going to happen.

"Claire.. I have no choice. I.."

Then, suddenly the contact broke. No sound was audible anymore.

"Move! Move!"

The Man in Claire's room yelled at her. He grabbed her by the long hair she had and pulled her up harshly.

"Where are you guiding me?"

She said afraid. The dizziness began to get harder again.

"You'll see..uff.."

He had to grab her whole upper body, to carry her to the next chamber. She was still by consciousness, but nearly losing it again.

"Here.. we.. are, Miss!"

Man in black said and threw her to the ground, pushing her face near to the ground.

"Good Job!"

Ben said, who also watched that Hershel couldn't look up. Both of them had not the strength to fight back, they didn't even knew that they were so close to each other. That's because the Men also placed their hands roughly on every ear of them. But then, the men wrenched their heads up, so that their glimpse would meet.  
Claire and Hershel were speechless, but the way they looked at each other said everything: relief, anxiety, love, happiness.. between all of that was Pain, what prevails.

"How moving!"

Ben commented, while he clapped in his hands, like he was watching a brilliant film.

"Hershel, You look so pale... what's wr.. shit.."

Claire pressed her petite Hands on his ankle to stop the blood flow. She didn't succeed. It was still bleeding madly.

"You can't stop it so easy. You're Crazy!"

Hershel shook his head in disbelieve and stopped her actions:

"Claire.. I love you."

He said, with a very thin voice.

"You love her.. buhu. Too sad that you'll going to shake gods hands personally."

The men laughed extremely loud.. Claire only cried in his arms. She prayed that this wouldn't be the last time she hears her name from him.

_"Remi? Did you heard that? .. There are coming laughs from this room..."_

__  
**Author's Note: Hope you've liked it again... Please tell me how you feel while you read this chapter... And please also R&R for the sequel.. Thank you for taking the time to read it :)**


	18. Escape

"We have to react fast now. Do you see the door over there?"

Remi was all excited and nervous. Maybe this was the little room Hershel and Claire were in!

"Yes, I do."

Luke replied as he placed Flora's arm around his shoulder, to support her.

"Alright. Listen carefully to me: I'm going to knock on the door, and you'll hide behind it. I hardly assume that the kidnappers will come out to us. Then I'll attack them and you'll try to free Layton and.. Claire?"

"Brilliant idea! But how should this work? I can barely walk."

Flora said, while she limped on the same spot.

"You can do It. Just try to ignore the pain and afterwards we'll go to the doctor. Or you'll go with Hershel, who knows. So grit your teeth for one moment."

Remi was very tough on this one, but they had no choice. This was the instant, to rescue them, not only that. Maybe the culprit would get nabbed, who murdered Mr Burwell! It was far too serious, to act like a princess, which Flora knew immediately.

"I understand... I'll try my best to help you guys."

Remi blinked at her with a smile and Luke patted her shoulder, to make her know, that he's right behind her.

"Okay, If you're ready, I'll knock."

Both nodded, as she nearly punched the old, black door.

"What was that?"

'Ben's laughter quiet down pretty fast, when he and his accomplice heard the dull sound on the entrance.

"Keep an eye on the two lovebirds!"

'Ben' said with a cocky smile to the man in black, as he walked towards the door. Claire still lied in Hershel's arm, trying to forget the fact that he could pass away every second because of his blood loss.

"Shh.."

Claire was about to say something, but Hershel stopped her from doing so, when a leg in white jeans appeared in the dark room.  
Everything happened fast now:

"Flora, Luke! Move!"

Remi was busy with fighting the men to the side: With an hard kick right in his manhood she knocked 'Ben' out. He landed with a loud cry on the ground, holding his injured part. The pain would keep him distracted for the next minutes. His assistant wasn't really different to beat: but one thing caught her attention: Their body's were build alike! Wide shoulders, thin, long hands and arms, dark hair. Even the shape of their legs were the same. Strange..

"haaaa... jaaaa!"

Remi screamed as she swung her leg up to the man's face. Total blackness over came the man and leaved him on the wet bottom, motionless.

Luke and Flora made their way through the whole fight scene to help the Professor. He was only watching the clash, Remi and the kidnappers had, while he held Claire in his arms. What else should he do with a sprained, bleeding ankle... after such a blood loss?  
"Come on Professor! There's no time to wait."

Luke said loudly, as he pulled his arm to wrench him up, on his feet again. Claire stood up on her own, but fainted promptly. The Dizziness won against her body...

"Claire!"

Hershel wasn't even up, as he reached for her on the floor. She flew down to the floor, but there was no time! He decided to pick her softly up and transport her like a father brings his child to bed. The pain was gone, all what he had on his mind was to leave this cage of madness... Flora still had her arm around Luke's shoulder, as Hershel and himself carried their girls into safety. The way out was long and the noises which fallowed them were terrifying!...

"Please, Miss let me go!"

'Ben' begged on his knees. Remi only smiled down at him, chuckling slightly. This was just priceless... a man whimpering on the ground, craving for freedom.

"I won't. After all what you've done. What do you think you deserve? Flora already told me about the slaying and I suspect you, but there are no reasons why you should harm Layton and.. Claire I guess."

Ben shook his head furiously and told her:

"It isn't the time for speculations! I'm death serious! In this room's a bomb! In twenty minutes the whole gear will expload! We need to get out of here!"

She kicked him in his ribs and said sarcastically:

"hm... yeah sure. And I'm Badman... what are you talking about? This could be a lie and I won't fall for it!"

"God damn, it isn't. If I would lie, I wouldn't beg you on my knees to go! I'm a man and I have my pride."

A tick filled the room from above. Remi's eyes searched for the clock, which should distract her, she thought at least. Then.. she found the clock... on a black bomb, looking down on them.

"Run!",

Was all what Ben could say, after she realized that he told the truth!

"Layton! Claire! Everybody! Run!"

Remi yelled from behind. The four were still lumping and walking back outside, when she overtook them. Panic broke out:

"Ben? What are you doing?"

Luke questioned puzzled. Roughly an hour ago he was still in the apartment with himself and Flora, but there was a catch... the guy who lost consciousness because of Remi's hard kick, was still in the room. He would die, with everyone knowing.

"I need to go back. Walk on alone..."

"No! Don't go, that's your death!"

Layton cried into the huge gear, as she ran away. Remi didn't turned around... if she would go out of this building, she would of killed a person, who she didn't even had known!  
Three minutes later she reached the same chamber again and saw the man still lying on the ground.

"Hello? Sir?"

She patted him softly on his cheek to bring him back to reality.

"Thank god.. we need to get out of here.. quickly!"

The bomb was still ticking.. The little display said: 1 minute and 16 seconds left.  
Would this time be enough to run out? Maybe...  
The man in black stood up and walked unsteady out of the room. Remi saw that he wouldn't make it out of this cage alone, so she supported him and walked as fast as possible. After 50 seconds she saw light at the end of the endless tunnel, already smiled to be still alive but then.. an huge bang filled the gear: Fire burned every tiny bit that stood in its way. Pieces from doors were flying in the air and door knobs melted from the heat.  
Remi and the man? The flew out of the wall, through the way they came in. Ben's assistant was fine, just a bit shocked and had some scares on his knee and check , but Remi threw him away from the explosion. In the end she got the whole fire portion in her back. Her consciousness faded away... slowly.

"Miss Altava?"

Hershel was hovering above her, awaiting an answer.

"oh.. my.. head."

He gently stroke a few rain drops from her cheeks as she randomly started to giggle...

"What's wrong?"

Remi looked around and saw where she was now... everyone was in the park again, laying on the soaking wet meadow. Claire was right next to her, still senseless. Flora was cuddled up in Luke's arm, praying that Hershel and the rest will be okay soon. Hershel himself, was, well how would you say it: still shocked and full of emotions. He didn't knew what to feel: his pain was growing stronger, to see Claire so pale and lifeless wasn't good either. But everyone survived what was the greatest things of all!

"How romantic..I've got your Blood all over my cheeks now."

He totally forget that his hands were cut by something, as he stroke the big rain drops away..

"Pardon, Miss... I missed that."

Carefully he wiped the blood with his wet sleeve away and added:

"You're clean... Could you do me a favor and go to the hospital? I've seen your back and it looks really bad. We'll come with you, if you don't mind."

Hershel didn't missed that Remi blushed really hard after the cleaning action but he didn't mentioned it. After all, that's what a gentleman does!

"Oh of course. Is Claire alright?"

"I don't know, she doesn't look good in my option."

Flora commented from behind.. Luke turned around, only nodding to him.

"I'm Remi by the way."

"Nice to meet you. Hershel Layton."

They've shook hands and stood up afterwards, to see that Claire was already awake:

"Oh Dear... are you okay, Claire?"

He was quiet shocked as he saw her, almost looking dead. She had very blue lips from the coldness and extremely white skin. But the worst was her laceration on her front!

"Hershel.. please.. come... closer."

Claire said with a weak little voice. He leaned forward, nearly touching her skin with his lips.

__

"I think... Ben... he's still here.." 

**Author's Note: Another Chapter :) Please R&R for the Sequel.. Thanks for reading again!**


	19. How do you feel?

The mood was despondent this night: Rain was still pouring furiously down at everyone, most of them were injured, some of them even unconsciousness. Unfortunately they've already reached the end of their plan...resume :

-Ben was involved in the whole Mr. Burwell case.  
-Ben was also there to hurt Claire, for unknown reasons.  
-Another man assisted him... But who was he?  
-Both of them had the same body structure, which Remi confirmed.

One thing what they didn't knew, was where the culprits were, or where they were hiding. Maybe the men were closer than everyone thought:

"Claire! Wake up! Please.."

Hershel tried to shake her awake, as she promptly fainted again, after she warned the whole group around her. A tear ran down Flora's pale cheek, when she realized that Claire was terribly weak. She lied in Hershel's arms. Then suddenly she opened her dark eyes again, smiling slightly.

"Oh Dear, please stay strong. I just need you to be awake till we're at home. And don't worry I'm... Ahhh."

Hershel folded his arms in front of his stomach, wanting to push the pain away.

"What's wrong Professor?"

Luke asked, worried about his 'father'. No-one cared about his injuries, at that point.

"I assume, it's from the hit I received from the assistant. I don't know how he did that, but I passed away immediately."

"Uh.. you aren't fine at all.."

Finally Claire found her voice, after she frowned in anxiety.

"Don't fret my love. I'll be okay. Just try to be awake. Could you.. give me... your arm?"

She held it up, as he bend down, to pull her up. Her arms were around his wet T-shirt on his waist.

"Do you think you can walk back home?"

Remi said from behind. She quiet concerned, after all both were weak and looked as if they were near to die.

"Thank you, but I think I can. It isn't very far from here. I..."

"There you are, Layton!"

'Ben' ran towards the group, screaming:

"You really thought, you hung me up!"

Laughing devilish, he made his way to Luke and Flora.

"Remi! Call Chelmey!"

Hershel threw her, his phone with a strong pass. Then she eagerly searched his name on the phone display, as Flora yelped!

"What?"

Luke totally forget to watch over her, between Claire and Hershel's Conversation. 'Ben' utilized the situation shameless.

"If you call the Inspector, then she'll have to pay that with her little princess life!"

His eyes widened, when he saw that the man placed a sharp knife right on her chin:

"Don't. Call. Him!"

Luke yelled at Remi, before she nearly pushed the 'call' button.

"Ha ha, you're so easy to extort! Now.. let me play this game along.."

'Ben' walked a few meters back, with Flora in tow. Shocked, Claire watched the scene; but didn't intervened. How could she? She barely spoke a bit at this time.

"Luke, Hel-"

"Shut up, Princess!"

He said, while he roughly put his long hand over her mouth. Flora only stared at her Boyfriend, showing him that she's afraid. Massively afraid.

"So, Layton... How do you feel?"

'Ben' questioned sarcastically, while he paced up and down, through the crowd.

"What do you want from us?"

Hershel returned hard.

"What I want from you? Oh.. there are many things, to hate about you. Did you ever lost a thought on that?"

He shook his head in disbelieve, as he got closer and closer to him, with every step he made towards the two.

"Don't you even dare to come a millimeter closer! I've got a knife.. you know that, right?"

"Or course I do! Now one question to you: Would you really kill this innocent girl for hurting me?"

The knife on Flora's chin, wandered down to her neck..

"Certainly. Why not?"

"You're a sick man!"

Luke couldn't hold it any longer..

In the meantime of this little talk, Remi, who everyone included 'Ben' ignored, lurked up right behind his back...ready to kick his a**.

Hershel knew what she was doing and helped her by distracting him...Then the instant came..

"Haaa!"

She screamed loudly. Just then 'Ben' turned around, when she struck.

"Yes!"

"Luke, Luke!"

Flora ran up to him, as fast as she could and found herself in his wet arms.

"Thank you again, Remi!"

Hershel said, waving her to him and Claire over.

"I can't leave.. he still hears us."

"Oh, very well then. Luke could you help Claire for a second, please ?"

He nodded, walked to her and took her arm around his shoulders to support her. Luke grew pretty fast the past year, so.. that it would be an easy job to keep Claire straight up.

Meanwhile Hershel went to 'Ben', kneed down and asked him:

"How do you feel, Ben? Isn't it just marvelous to have your own face, right in the mud?"

Smiling at him, Layton added:

"Tell me where your assistant is!"

The man on the ground moved slightly, spitted grass out of his little mouth and replied:

"Over my dead body, Layton! I won't!"

He was quiet stubborn with that:

"No Problem, I can arrange that.. Remi!"

Feeling her foot moving away from his slender back, he feared to die.. This woman was just too tough for him..

"Do that! I'd rather die with my pride than giving up so easily!"

Remi smirked at the Professor and told:

"Get ready to go K.O. in... 5, 4... 3, 2... and..."

"Alright, Alright! Stop it! Please!"

Luke raised an eyebrow:

_'Layton, you evil genius.', _

He thought and glanced at the two women in his arms..

"Tell me.. where is he?"

Then 'Ben' finally spoke barely audible:

"He's waiting for me.. near to the second hand shop."

"Oh, that's why we bumped into you, when we went to the shop. You visited your assistant. Perhaps, you were planning all this at the moment!"

Luke remembered back to the scene that happened yesterday.

"..."

No comment.. was he leaked out? Maybe.. But they had to find his assistant and know who he even is!

"It was nice to meet you... sir. Sadly we all have to leave you now. We need to find a certain man who aided you."

Layton said, with a little smile on his lips. After that he shook his head to the direction of the girls and his apprentice.. which Remi followed. The group left the park.. injured but with new knowledge.

At Hershel's Apartment:

"Flora? Do you feel alright?"

Luke sat on the edge of his bed, as he stroke her wet hair out of her face.

"My Hands and my feet feel numb, but otherwise I'm fine."

Weakly she smiled back at him.

He was so glad that everyone survived after this dangerous night. Still.. something was bothering him:  
'Ben's assistant. They still had to approach him and interrogate the unknown man. But when? Sooner or later? Luke knew that he would be gone, if they wouldn't show up the next 15 minutes. Another question was: would Hershel even be able to leave the Apartment again? After his blood loss? Actually Claire, Flora and the Professor should be in the Hospital. But we all know them: They would go nowhere before the whole nightmare was ultimately over.

"Luke?"

Flora finally tore him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Please, give me your Hands... I'll warm them up.."

Softly he grabbed her small Hands and squeezed slightly, so that they would get faster to their normal temperature. Flora merely closed her eyes, feeling the heat returning to her subcooled body. Then she unforeseenly said into the silence:

"Luke.. I love you."

He fondly smiled at her, letting her Hands slip out of his own and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Flora."

Giggling, She moved to his lap and looked up to him, saying:

"Too sad that you'll have to leave.."

Luke frowned, as he removed his Hand from her cheek:

"Regrettably I have to. But I'll return soon."

"Promise?"

"I Promise!"

Flora sleepy grinned at him, as she suddenly felt his soft lips upon hers. Why couldn't this moment last longer?

In Layton's Room:"Hershel, don't go. You have to rest a while and treat your injuries. It's important!"

Claire said quietly from his bed.  
She was dressed in one of his long, dark brown suit trousers and wore a white chemise he possessed. Her hair remained moist, which she got use to.

"I've no time for that. 'Ben's assistant is waiting for us. Ouch.. Ahh.."

Once more he stood up from the chair he sat on and felt the pain of his foot grow stronger every second he moved it in any way. His Hands were already cleaned and in white bandages.

"But you have to take the Time! No matter how. This is about your well being Hershel, not about a puzzle you can't solve that easily."

She almost had to get angry to get his attention.

"Well then. I hope you realized that I'm ready to go."

He murmured the last sentence, as he took off his black shoes, he bought knew on a market. After that he sat down right next to her and wrapped her in an embrace.

"I'm just concerned about you, Hershel. And you also know why."

She averted her glimpse from him..

"Do I, dear?"

He said clueless.

"Yes, you do. I told you that I never had it easy with men.. I can't lose you. It would be too much to stand."  
_  
'Hershel.. you're unbelievable!'_

He thought, for forgetting such a thing.

* knock, knock *

"Who might that be?"

Layton asked himself, when he clambered out of his bed and ignored the pain as he slowly opened the door:

_"Remi?"_

**Author's Note: A new sequel :) Hope you've liked it.. please R&R for the next chapter (good or bad.. I don't care just share you option to my story) And thanks for reading again! :)**


	20. Sudden Return

"Hello, Hershel.."

The Professor was nearly shocked, as he saw how Remi looked like: She walked with a stoop, holding the injury on her back with her left arm. The yellow coat, she wore, was covered with dark blood. Her long, wavy hair was soaking wet and those brown eyes she had, signalized more than just exhaustion. All in one: Remi needed help.. urgently!

"My word.."

Hershel merely stared at her, while he searched other injuries, she might of suffered, while she pushed Ben's assistant away from the explosion.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I just wanted to tell you that I saw Ben's assistant at the secondhand shop."

"You where there, with a bleeding back?"

He asked, quiet concerned about it, as he raised an eyebrow:

"Yes, I was. He's still waiting. If you don't mind, I would like to accompany you."

"Of course, I don't mind, but you can't go outside like that, once more. And I'm aware that it's 4 o'clock."

Remi only sighed and sneaked into the apartment, with her head hanging lowly.

"Thank you..."

She murmured, when she stepped into his little house, and saw that someone heated his beloved teapot up. The whistling was getting loud and louder, as the time passed by:

"You're welcome, Remi. Do you want a cup of tea, my dear?"

She only giggled because of the 'dear' thing, but she assumed that he was accustomed to it, before she answered politely:

"Do you really think that this is the right moment for a cup of tea?"

Trying to walk to the next seat in his proximity, he slightly made a grimace from the pain which purchased in his face. Hershel couldn't stand it... the bad feeling just didn't went. And he knew that he still had to go, to find Ben's assistant. Thinking of it, make's him shiver inside: The cold and the darkness wasn't destined for his weak body! It only would make it worse..  
He either couldn't left Flora and Claire alone. They were both hurt and needed tenders... but that he also needed a care, wasn't even in his mind...

"Ouch.. Of course. There's always time for a proper cup of tea."

Remi raised an eyebrow at him and answered:

"That is actually correct.. but this is an exception! Just make it once in your lifetime, would be glad if you did."

Layton smirked, as he looked down to the ground, holding his cup near to his mouth:

"Certainly, may I ask for a few seconds? I'll finish my cup and then I'll inform Luke."

Nodding back at him, she moved to the side and let him entrance to Floras Room.

In Flora's Room:

"I can't sleep in peace, when I know that you're by someone, who nearly killed us all, Luke!"

Flora still lied on his lap, gazing up into his eyes, as she finally spoke out that she was seriously concerned about the whole 'finding Ben's assistant' thing.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know who he is. If it's Ben I'll.. ki..."

She hushed him with an unbelievable facial expression. Her face showed so many things, like confusion and strangeness, which made together a rather annoyed look on her pretty face. Luke had to pull himself together, so that he won't laugh.. then he realized that it was serious!

"Sorry again, but I really have to. I'll come back as soon as possible. I already promised you that. And I meant it!"

She sighed, when suddenly someone knocked on the little Door:

"Can I enter, Please?"

They've recognized Hershel's voice immediately and shouted back:

"Step in."

The Professor saw the two, sitting on her Bed in an awkward position (for him), as he promptly asked:

"Luke, Remi just gave us the honor to visit us and she wanted to accompany me for the trip to the secondhand shop. I'm sorry, but someone has to stay with the women. Could you do that job?"

Luke was clearly disappointed. He was all excited for the adventure he would of witness with his dear Professor, but that won't happen.

_Remi... Is she now his assistant or what?,_Luke thought, when he replied:

"Agreed. I guess I have no choice. Hurry, please. Want to know what happened. Now leave!"

The two last words, were indeed rude, Luke knew that. His feelings were just hurt somehow.

"Thank you, my boy. Till then... Bye Flora."

Hershel waved farewell to them, as he left her room, with Remi to his right.

"Luke? You're alright?"

She felt that something was wrong with him. The huge sigh he made, when the Professor closed the door, made Flora sure of her suspicion.

"It's kinda sad to know, that you could be replaced by a woman, which he met a few hours ago."

Luke's head hung down, his mouth corners also. To comfort him, she placed her thin arm around his waist and pulled him closer to herself. Laying her head on his shoulders, Flora gently whispered in his ears:

"Don't be so upset about it. And you know that she isn't just a woman from the streets. She's very nice and saved us all. Hershel isn't replacing you either. He just wanted someone, who would take care of me and Claire. And that could be only you.."

"You're right. Thank you dear.."

He softly bent a little down, right next to the girl in his arms and kissed her front fondly. As response, Flora smiled up to him and snuggled her way even closer to Luke...

In Layton's Room:

"Is that you, Hershel?"

Claire questioned clueless, while the Door opened slowly, making a squeaky sound.

"Verily! Do you think that, I can leave you here with Luke?"

She looked to the face in the gloomy atmosphere, when she nodded in agreement. Her beautiful voice faded away, when she lost consciousness. It didn't returned till now.

"Alright. I'll hurry up. Try to sleep, dear. Bye."

Looking in his room once more, Hershel finally closed the Door again and decided to leave the apartment completely.

"Let's solve this Mystery..."

Remi affiliated to him, closed the entrance and followed Layton nearly bowing from the pain...

"There he is!"

The woman in the yellow coat pointed on the Man in black. He was standing in front of the secondhand shop, still waiting for 'Ben'. It seemed as if the weather didn't mattered to him, he only stood there, waiting for his boss. Just how he got told it... good boy!

"Okay. Firstly i recommend, that we'll act like normal customers.. Then we'll approach him, with those prices and then we're already in a conversation."

"Brilliant!"

She whispered back at him, while they were slowly walking on.. because of his injured foot.

"But wait..this won't work. He already saw us in the gear."

Hershel merely smiled and continued his save plan:

"It will.. Would you talk with the people you nearly killed in the public? It would only cause a sensation, which he probably wants to avoid. So he'll rather hide from us, than kidnapping us again."

Shaking her head from side to side, she couldn't believe that he made that all up, while they were on their way to the shop. What a genius...

"Now, come on. Let's go."

The Professor blinked at her and shoved her into the shop, forgetting her injury as well.  
She bit her lips to suppress her pain on her back, as he apologized silently.

"Oh.. what's over there?"

Remi asked conspicuously, with an extremely happy expression on her face, when she found some random jeans, hanging right next to 'Ben's assistant. Both of them walked to the pair of jeans and oddly looked at them.. searching the price tag.

"Mister? Could you help us finding the Price t..."

"I knew it..."

The Man in black turned around, reviling his real face... Ben's face.

"Sure, I..Shit!"

Even his voice was the same like Ben's.. It had to be him! But how could that be?  
Remi gloriously smiled, when her suspicion confirmed. She knew that something was odd with the two... when she beat them up, she realized that they had the same physique, as if they were twins!

"How can this be possible.. Ben?"

"I'm not Ben! I'm just looking like this 'Ben'"

Now he was trying to act like he didn't knew what they were thinking, or meaning.

"Don't play the fool. You're leaked out!"

Hershel said seriously.. putting the pieces of the puzzle together back in one.

"I'm so glad that you're still here, 'B'.."

Another Man walked by, and confronted the three, especially 'Ben'. But wait.. why did he looked like Ben as well? What were they playing?

"What's going on here?"

Layton questioned confused.. Remi merely stood next to him, not knowing what to do or say.

"You don't get it , Layton!"

The man said, who came to them a few seconds ago. Hershel's glimpse remained the same, which showed the men that he was totally lost. Then they suddenly laughed at once.. it sounded synchronous and sent many shivers through Remi's and the Professor's Body.

_"Who's playing the Fool here? What if I tell you that we're both Ben!"_

**Author's Note: Soo a sequel again.. Please R&R and tell me what you think about the whole Ben twist... hope you've liked it! And sorry for the little swearing in between.. Thanks for reading again! :)**


	21. Unwanted Teatime

"How should this Work? Are you clones or what?"

The scene was quiet awkward, as Remi broke the silence. She was glad, that she finally found her strong voice again. Hershel only stood right next to her, still shocked by the statement:  
His Logical Puzzle mind, couldn't get it... it wasn't possible, that two people were so alike. Not even Twins!

_'This Mystery seems to have no answer...'_

Hershel whispered passively to himself, when one of the 'Ben's spoke:

"We'd like to invite you to a delicious cup of tea..."

Remi raised an eyebrow and made a confused expression. Was this some kind of joke?

_'I adore tea, but I couldn't think for a moment, in which it would more inappropriate than now!'_

The other Ben interrupted his conversation with himself, with a simple add:

"... Only, if you don't mind, Professor."

Both chuckled synchronic, because of Hershel's title. This was just insane...  
Then both men looked at each other, merely shrugging, after they've received no reaction from Remi and Layton.

"Okay, we've asked you politely. You had a choice to witness it harmless..."

"Witness it harmless? What do you m- Ahh."

Hershel was kicked down to the ground, since the Men knew what his vulnerability was. The injured Foot started to bleed massively... again!

"No! Hershel.."

She cried, when she saw him on the ground, screaming out of pain. The sound was just terrifying, full of pain and anxiety. Soon, a dirty rag was roughly plugged into his mouth, when one of the Ben's pulled him up on his feet.  
Remi was also easy to defeat this time: Her back was open, still uncleaned, nor protected by bandages. So 'Ben' firmly pressed his large hand on her injury and pushed her down to the floor. Another rag was pulled out of the long black coat 'Ben' wore and also landed in Remi's mouth. Both couldn't speak anymore, neither walk independently. Their grip on each back was just too firm and strong. They couldn't rip themselves apart. Trapped...!

"We'll bring you to a familiar place, Layton. I'm sure you'll like it there..."

Laughing devilish, The men steered Hershel and Emmy away from the secondhand shop, to the direction of his own apartment!

'Claire! Luke, Flora!'

Professor's thoughts were now, only by them. When they would reach his apartment, the men probably would get Claire and the others, to extort himself. But why? What was the reason for all these injuries and the picture Hershel found once in the park? The whole thing had nothing to do with it! Even the evidences on the crime scene made no sense anymore, If a Ben would be the culprit...

"Here we are Lady and Gentleman!"

His presumption was right... They were now in his modest apartment, in which it was strangely silent. Every door was closed, all lights were off and the house was quiet clean... as if someone was expected from the holidays to return. But the appearance are deceitful, The Ben's knew that.

"Let's see, where Claire might be..."

The Ben, who held Remi's arms behind her back, left her and opened one door. He was pretty sure that this was the right one, when he saw Hershel's expression. It said something like:

"Don't you dare to touch the door handle."

Not in an aggressive way though, for that, he hadn't enough strength.  
The man didn't cared at all and opened the entrance to Layton's bedchamber. The scene in his bedroom was rather peaceful: Claire laid in his bed, beneath his cozy covers and all snuggled up to his pillow, which naturally smelled like himself. With a fond smile on her lips, she fell asleep.

"How cheesy. Hey! Woman!"

Ben yelled into the chamber, what caused Claire to jump up and look at the men and at their hostages, they had in tow.

"Hershel!"

Sleepy, Claire tried to stand up and ignore her weakness she still felt from the hit.  
Layton merely shook his head wildly in all ways, wanting the man to let go of him but it all didn't helped. Claire only got more excited and just wished for his freedom, and for Remi's as well. Then Ben grabbed Claire by her wrist and pulled her to himself closer, so that he could feel her heartbeat.

"Now, that we're all gathered together, we should take our teas, don't you think, Layton?"

No response. No surprise.. how could he even give one?

"Flora, did you heard that too?"

Luke was sure that a stranger's voice was talking in the gear in front of his room.

"Actually yes, but I thought that I merely imagined that."

She said to him, while she looked up into his eyes. They were still in their embrace, when the whistle of the up heating teapot, made him leery.

"Sorry, My... Dear. I need to check on the Professor. I know that it isn't him that makes tea right now..."

"Why do I feel so uncomfortable?"

Asking, she helped him with removing her arms around his back. Then Luke walked out of his chamber, but Flora didn't followed him. No, in contrary, she decided to read her book along...

"Professor? Is that you?"

Insecure, he held his hands before his body, to see with them. The darkness just wouldn't let him recognize the people, who were standing in front of him. But then suddenly the light went on.

"Luke, my boy...!"

A Ben spoke, adjusting his voice, to sound like Hershel. The other Ben laughed deeply as he grabbed Luke as well, which caused him to scream up.

"Luke?"

Flora threw her book down, on his bed, when she ran outside the chamber, to find her beloved 'family', in danger.

"What... Whats going on here?"

She was quiet out of breath as she saw the scene:  
Hershel was paler than pale and sitting on the brown couch, held by Ben, so that he couldn't stand up or say anything. Claire was in front of him... sitting there voluntary, since she had no energy to make anything else. Remi sat next to Hershel, her head hanging lowly from the pain. It looked as if she lost consciousness but she hadn't.. You could tell from her blinking eyes. Luke was also at the mercy of a Ben... He was still healthy and punching the guy right behind him. Every time he kicked back, he missed the man. Was he invisible? Somehow it felt, or looked like it.  
Screaming for her Luke yelled:

"Flora.. go away!"

Shocked she refused his order and ran upon Ben, who was trying to quiet Luke down.

"Get off him!"

Now two teens were fighting against him, whit an audience:

"Luke... Stop it. He's stronger than you."

Claire whispered wisely. She was so right, but should he just give up and leave the men, doing what they wanted to? No! Flora didn't stopped as well...

"Luke! Stop it now!"

Hershel yelled with all the strength he had over. A few seconds ago he finally got the dirty rag out of his mouth, with blowing against it really hard... Ben, who was behind him, didn't checked his mouth, while he was doing so. The 'fight' was distracting him! To Hershel's joy..  
Luke, of course, stopped it. Flora was now also standing on the ground, awaiting what Ben was going to do with them.

"Thank you, Layton!"

He said, cheeky and folded Luke's arms behind his back, adding:

"I think, this won't quiet you down... what if I..."

Ben formed his hand to a fist.. and bashed it right into Luke's face.

"AHH!"

Landing on the hard floor, he wiped blood away, which came from his nose... The men laughed once again, as Flora bowed down to him:

"Luke, are you okay?"

She said, but then... a sudden feeling of sickness over came her: After all, she couldn't see or smell blood. Her face was getting paler, her arms were now, only hanging down next to her body and her torso strangely felt heavier...  
It hauled her down, as if magnet was pulling her by her thin arms.  
Luke came back to reality, when he heard the sound of her, crashing down and quickly hovered over her, saying:

"Hey! Stay with me! Wake up! Nooo!"

Shacking her, he knew that it was too late. She was already unconsciousness.. and his injury ached even more now.

"You Bastards! Why don't you just leave us alone!"

Luke was so angry and ready to kill anyone, who would hurt his beloved 'family'! The only thing that hampered him, was his head.

"Professor.. My head.. it.. it's spinning...!"

Placing his hand on his temples, Luke tried to massage It away, but it didn't helped. Then... he saw a movement in the corner of his eye, which was coming from Remi.  
Everyone has already forgotten her! Her Hand firstly pointed at himself, then it made a calm move, which looked like a wavy movement that said to him:

'Lay down... and everything will be fine.',

What he also did: Luke sat down, right next to Flora with closed eyes, to concentrate on his pain. It worked!

"I guess my hit was set on the right place then..."

One Ben said, smiling cocky. Then the other man added:

"Since the kids don't disturb us, we can sip our teas, don't you think?"

With a grin on his lips, Ben disappeared in the kitchen and filled the five cups with hot, delicious tea for the adults.

With a tablet, he slowly walked into the living room and glided the underlayment on the low table.

"Here we go! Take one, Layton."

Strangely enough Ben placed the cup caring in his hand and continued this with Claire and Remi as well.

"Ben?"

The other Ben said...

"I don't like the atmosphere in here! As if we aren't welcome, thereby we're indulge them!"

Claire didn't took a sip from the brew, nor did Hershel and Remi. It could of be poisoned, although the men sipped it up, to the last drop.  
The group only raised their eyebrows and listened to their own conversation in disbelieve...

"Same here! For what could they even ask? They've got it all..."

"Maybe for freedom?"

Remi rudely added into the conversation... but hey, the men provoked it! The situation wasn't the right one to provoke them though. No-one had any nerves left for such games!

"Oh, you'll get your freedom, but not yet. Would you mind if we go walk a bit?"!

Was he completely nuts now? Taking a walk was far from inappropriate.. no, it was closer to madness! Everyone was injured now, unconsciousness or extremely weak, so why should they go for a stroll?

"Sounds good, mate! I think we all could use a bit of fresh air..."

Ben number two said, when he pushed Hershel up on his bleeding feet again. He cried out, when he nearly didn't felt his foot.

"Calm down, Hershel. I'll get us out of here..."

Claire returned his shout and focused on her strength she had over, to reach for the phone in her proximity. Walking slowly, she grabbed the white phone and tipped the number of the police in.

"Hey! What are you doing there?"

Ben number one let go off Layton and grabbed Claire by her wrist, causing her to drop the phone.

"Don't you ever do that again, or I'll..."

"What? Do you want to harm her?"  
Hershel spoke in between. Ben number two's grip began to get tighter around his arms, as he stepped forward to say:

"Now, now. Gentlemen always have their manners! You should know that, Layton!"  
He started to get angry, when Ben number one forced Claire out of the door...

"Ben? Haaa...Jaaa!"

Remi was always unattended and took her chance to knock Ben number one out: She stood up, quiet silent, but leaving a blood mark from her back on the couch. Then she sneaked up, right behind his back and swung her right leg up to his occiput. With an hard crashing sound, he landed on the floor, not moving anymore. Claire looked puzzled around. But then Remi tended to fall down as well, what Luke noticed at first. He ran over and caught the rather light woman from behind. She merely moaned:

"Ouch... my back."

Carefully, Luke placed Remi to the wall right behind them and ran to Ben number one. When he arrived the man on the ground, tried to slap him awake.. and also out of anger but then.. suddenly... his nose..  
It just flew away...

_"No!"_

**Author's Note: Soo.. the story's going to an end.. two more chapters to go... I'm actually working on the last one, so please R&R and then I'll upload the sequel in which the story behind Ben will be... soo stay tuned and thanks for reading again :)**


	22. His real Personality

"Run!"

Ben yelled as Ben number one blinked himself awake. Luke was still above of him and watched him, slightly shocked. The hole, he had where his nose should be, scared him a lot. The other watcher's as well... how could that even be possible? Was he some sort of Robot, or a freaky Doll? But that wasn't the right solution... since Ben drank and ate. Both Alternatives weren't possible then!

"Luke, keep him down!"

Hershel commanded his apprentice, who obeyed him immediately. His grip around Ben's thin arms began to get tighter, so that he couldn't run away anymore.

"Shit! Why do you always know what to do Layton, eh?"

Smirking softly, he turned his head around, so that he could face Ben number two and say:

"I bet, I know what's going on... Now everything makes sense!"

Ben number one raised an eyebrow... Remi only coughed from the pain she felt behind of her and Claire still stood there like a statue, awaiting the brilliance of her gentleman.  
Ben laughed, unclamped his grip from Hershel and ran to the Door.

"It isn't that easy to solve it, Layton! Believe me, you're wrong! Ha ha!"

He fled without other words. With a loud noise, the door slammed shut, then Luke suddenly decided:

"We have to go after him! Or he'll terrorizes us longer!"

Already running, Flora stopped him:

"L...Luke?"

"Flora! Hey... God, don't you ever scare me like that!"

He made his way back to her and stroke her cheek, caring. Forgetting the events a few seconds ago, he asked:

"Dear, I need to leave quickly. Would it be okay, if I go and let you with Remi behind? I guess that she won't make it any further..."

His glimpse wandered to Remi, who was closing her eyes. Maybe she wanted to sleep, so that the pain would disappear in her dreams. Disappointed that it didn't worked, she added to Luke's suggestion:

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her..."

"And of yourself. You need rest as well."

Hershel said to her, slightly concerned. After that he went to Luke, ignoring his foot once more. Claire placed her petite hands on his wide shoulders and was by now ready to chase Ben down. Team Layton was complete. Yet weak and tired as hell. It would abut to a miracle, if they would stop Ben and solve the whole case in the next.. fifteen minutes! Impossible... right?

"I'll be okay, Hershel. As I said, don't worry about us. We'll be fine soon. Now go, and thwart his Plans!"

After that word, he rushed to the hallstand and picked his beloved Top hat and his long, brown coat. Dressed, the three of them walked out of the apartment, into the end of the adventure..

"Do you think, we're on the right trail?"

Claire was quiet nervous about it all: She asked fairly much questions and hung on Hershel's Hand like a child, not wanting to let go.

"Claire, I don't know. We have to wait and see.."

He returned, losing his nerves soon. Luke in contrary was rather calm. That was the fact, because his thoughts weren't by the place. No, they were all around Flora and Remi:

_'I hope that she's already fine... and Remi too! But her back looks and feels really bad. All cut open and wet from her blood.. like Hershel. They've lost too much blood...but still they're doing their thing, as if nothing happened. Impressive … AND scary. The fact that... What the ***?'_

The whole group was standing in front of the Secondhand shop again and faced Ben number one once more. He was standing at the till, buying some odd looking clothes, which weren't suitable at all. A wonder that they were still in trade!

"Professor, do you really believe that this is Ben? His hair seems so different.. but strangely familiar as well?"

Layton only nodded and walked into the shop with Claire by his side. As they've arrived the man next to the cashier, Hershel decided to approach him:

"Good evening... Don Paolo."

Irritated, the man turned around, to see that he was encircled by his enemies: Layton, Claire and Luke.

"Oh.. hello Professor. I didn't expected you here! But.. who's this Don Paul?"

He asked, extremely nervous. Now the situation was getting really dicey for Ben or who he actually was..

"You know him exactly. No one knows, what's going on in your mad, brilliant mind... but I'm very sure that my suspicion's correct... Could you confirm my assumption?"

Very earnest, Claire tried to fallow Hershel's thoughts but she couldn't. He was just too close on the solution to this mystery... Luke instead knew for what he was going at. After all he's Hershel's apprentice and has learned much from his mentor... He spoke along, as he walked towards the man, wearing the long violet coat:

"Isn't it quiet obvious?..."

Luke muttered, while he was pacing up and down...

"... You where Don Paolo the whole time, sneaking into our house and community to harm us in any way. But for what reason?"

"The Plot thickens..."

The man without the right personality said, laughing in between.

"That's right my boy... thus far were I as well.. then I looked behind his facade..."

At Layton's Apartment:

"Flora, how do you feel, dear?"

Remi pulled herself together and tried to ignore the pain, when she helped her up to the couch. Finally sitting on the furniture, she replied softly:

"I'm okay, I just feel a bit dizzy. I bet that's coming from the fall. And something else bother's me too..."

The other woman sitting next to her, was rather puzzled. She just didn't came to the thing that still bothered her:

"Don't you feel his presence? Ben's presence...?"

They totally forget that Ben number two was still there, laying on the ground unconscious again. He probably lost his mind, when Don Paolo rushed away and pushed him accidentally aside, where the door to Luke's room was. Then he crushed his head right into the corner, which cause him to fall senseless again. Bleeding, he lies there.. not moving anymore and sending a terrifying picture to the girls.

"Flora.. now press your noes in this and look away okay?"

She told her, giving her an handkerchief. With that she could avoid to smell Ben's Blood.

"I'll do that.. Thank you!"

And that was what she did, while she hugged a white pillow close to her chest. In the Meantime, Remi walked to Ben: hovering over him, she softly shook him, like she handled Hershel when he was senseless. Then, after a few minutes, Ben woke up from his trance.

"Ouh.."

The noise he made, sounded so different from his normal voice, they were used to. And something else was catching Remi's eye: A tiny thing plopped out of his occiput. It was rather round and looked like a little tick, sticking there forever. Ben rubbed his forehead slightly disoriented and gazed right into Remi's dark eyes, saying:

"Hello, Miss... may I ask, who you are?"

"You aren't just saying, that you never saw me before, are you?"

Flora's head turned around immediately, when she heard Remi's flattering voice. The thought of his blood just flew away, as she stood up and ran towards the two.

"No, I swear, that I haven't!"

Now, even his eyes represented something totally different... warmness, innocence and just a bit shyness, to see such a beautiful lady in front of him.

"Thank God! I owe you something for this..."

Ben sat up and lifted the 'tick' up, looking extremely happy as he saw that it wasn't on his head anymore.. but why? What did that thing do to him?

"I don't understand. Why are you so relieved that this thing's gone now? Firstly I thought it was a tick that bothered you there... sorry that I say this, but you've changed and act like another person."

Leaning against the wall behind him, he placed his strong Hand on Remi's shoulder and spoke softly:

"Honestly, I know, what this bloody thing did to me... Do you know a certain Don Paolo?"

She kneeled closer to Ben and touched Flora's arm by doing so, as she replied curiously:

"No, I don't. Is it..."

"But, I do! He nearly killed me in saint mystére."

His eyes widened by this statement... He didn't knew that Don Paolo was so brutal and shameless in reaching his aim. Now his gaze was fully on Flora, who was surprised by his reaction:

"Is that true? Is he really the monster I thought he was... well then, I'll tell you my whole story.."

The girls shifted their position into the cross-legged style and listened to him carefully:

"I am Ben. The real Ben. He was impersonating me and controlling me since I've met him the first time..."

_Flashback:  
_

"Hello, Sir. How was you're day?"

Don Paolo said without any disguise. Ben was in a public cafe, sipping his tea with relish, as his future controller showed up, asking him weird questions for the first meeting.

"Good Morning sir, I'm Ben and you are?"  
Raising his eyebrow Don responded quiet annoyed:

"I'm Ben as well. Funny fortuity... So.. ahmm..."

Conspicuously placing his arm around the stranger, Paolo touched his hair once, inserting the little telecontrol near behind his left ear. Ben's eyes lit up... but showed no emotions.

"Now Ben, walk with me.. come on! Good Boy!"

Ben immediately obeyed his voice and started to walk out of the cafe, forgetting to pay his bill and his own jacket. Then he found himself in Don's Apartment, surrounded only by himself...

_End of Flashback._

"From then on I was his marionette.. his personal tool to steer. Just imagine how it feels when you can't do your things.. like going to the bathroom, eating something without an order. It's plainly horrible. I always heard his voice in my head, telling me what to do.. but his technique wasn't hundred percent elaborated. No, sometimes I've had my own thoughts and felt things that I wasn't supposed to feel..."

Flora promptly blushed hard, when his gaze just wouldn't go off her pretty lips, as he went on:

"The Kiss... I was the one who kissed you, not Don Paolo who wanted me to leave. I had the urge to do that, because I was falling in Love with you... that was also what Don wanted, so that it would hurt me afterwards, when he removed the controller. If he did so, I would be an idiot for you, someone who misused your feelings for myself to harm your beloved people."

Remi couldn't believe his moving story: It just was too improbable. All details were planned by Don Paolo and just perfect for himself, who was happy with hurting others feelings. But there must be a reason why he all did this to everyone.

"And now... I'm just happy to see that you're fine and.. you, Remi, as well."

Ben's gaze went from Flora and stopped at Remi's eyes.. but then fell to her Hands, which were covered with her own Blood:  
"Holy... What happened to you? Did I.. ?"

Afraid of himself, Ben touched her Hands to see that they weren't cut open...

"It's nothing... just a contusion. I tried to save you and pushed you away from the explosion, receiving this..."

She turned around slowly, showing her injury with a distorted expression on her face. Open-mouthed Ben carefully took off her yellow coat to expose her injury more...

"Please stand up, I'll clean it for you. And.. thank you Remi, for saving me after all what I've done."

She gave him a little smile and unbuttoned her blouse, as he walked into the kitchen...

At the Secondhand Shop:

"Then you changed him with yourself and made us all precarious about 'Ben'. Or should I rather say the Ben's? You've planned it all through, with the goal to hurt anyone of us: You made Ben fall in Love with Flora, harmed Luke, Flora, Claire, Remi and myself.. but why? Well..."

"Stop it, Layton! I know you're wrong with the last part! Just solve this Puzzle and you'll know what came over me..."

Claire stepped closer to Hershel and held Luke's Hand in hers, awaiting the tricky puzzle from Don:

"I did it all for one person, for one feeling, for one thing... All this is in something that you can't separate...

What/Who is it, Layton?"

**Author's Note: Ben's story.. what do you think about it? And a riddles included to this chapter.. Please try and guess the right answer. Maybe you'll get it :) Soo the last chapter's coming soon, and I'm still working on it.. If i make it I'll upload it this evening.. Thank you for reading again (R&R for the sequel) :D**


	23. Final: The right Solution

"May I step in?"

Ben asked politely from the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Remi, who was topless. Immediately she grabbed a white shirt, which Hershel possessed and wrapped it around her feminine chest. Pressing her eyes closed, cause of the pain, she replied:

"Ben? Just come in..."

She was quiet relieved that he wasn't the culprit: Ben just seemed so nice, friendly and.. charming? Yes, that was the word and on top he would be too old for Flora. With his twenty-four years it would be kinda creepy.. she just turned nineteen! But Don manipulated him, so that his feelings could also be planned or controlled by the tick. Who knows, maybe they could vanish with time..

'I don't know what to feel or think right now.. his story's just unbelievable and.. sweet. The way he confessed his emotions for me was... Flora! What are you thinking, gosh, I never should of kissed him. Even though it was a soft, very good kiss. Get out of my head Ben!... Wait, what about Luke? Is he alright?'

Her thoughts spun madly in her head, reconsidering her love life and ended with a weird mix of feelings in her stomach.

"Remi? I think I'm gonna throw up... I.."

Running to the little bathroom she leaved the two adults alone in the living room.

"But.. I need to take the bandages out of the.. too late."

Ben said, slightly smiling and walked over to Remi, sitting down right next to her:

"Sorry, she's only concerned about her boyfriend, I guess."

She really didn't knew why.. it happened too much in the last time, so that Remi wasn't certain. Then she got a bit uncomfortable around him, being nearly naked didn't made it any easier as well! Touching her Hand, Ben returned:

"I bet you're right. But I don't think there is anything to worry about. He is in company, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. I think so too and .."

She moaned as she accidentally leaned back on the couch, making contact with the rough fabric. Reacting quickly, Ben pulled her back up in her sitting position. Then frowning

"Please, be careful."

Staring in her deep eyes, Remi got more insecure with every second that past by.

"You know what, I'm going to look after Flora..."

Escaping from the awkward situation, she stood up, showing her injured but beautiful back. Ben only watched after her, not taking her eyes off her.  
Finally standing at the Bathroom, Remi knocked loudly towards the door.

"Dear? Is everything okay?"

No sign... strange. For the second time, she knocked on the wooden door.  
No comment. What was happening in there?

"Sorry, but I have to come in now.. "

Entering the room, she merely found the chamber empty. No one could be found.. only the window above the toilet stood open and the curtains flew in the cold evening breeze...

"Professor? This Puzzle just hasn't an answer.."

Luke was trying to get the solution... but nothing fitted perfectly to his informations nor to his last sentence: What/Who is it.. Couldn't it just be a thing or someone? How could it be both at the same time?

"Critical thinking is the key to success.. and I've found the right key to unlock the lock, which leads us to the solution.. Would you please fallow me.."

Hershel went out of the shop, right to the meadow were all got started.. The lanterns still shinned and broke the darkness they were surrounded. The rain was still pouring, what didn't detained Hershel at all, to keep going.. Now the group and Paolo thought they were alone... wrong in this case. Claire stood behind Luke, searching secureness as she got weaker and weaker. The weather just pressed her health more down and her temperature rose up. Luke held her Hand and nodded at Hershel, while many raindrops landed on his dark blond hair...

"Now Layton... tell me. What do you think is the correct answer?"

"Your feelings that pushed you to do such things to us was love and jealousy... The person you meant was none other than.. Claire..."  
Silence... after the she heard her name, she inhaled a deep breath and didn't continued to respire along...

'Me? But.. I, I don't know him... he doesn't knows me. Why?...'

Claire thought, when she made a shocked expression. Every single glimpse was directed towards her, making her even more nervous than she already was. Don Paolo showed nothing else than a poker face?...

"Good guess, Layton. Actually..."

He started to walk around the group in circular movements, while he added:

"...you aren't right about it all. I only wanted to..."

After his last word he arrived Luke... and drew a long, sharp knife out of his coat and threw it in the direction of Luke. Don scored: The knife stuck deep in his thigh, causing him to crash down on the wet grass. He took Claire with him, when she grabbed his arms to absorb his fall. Screaming, Luke held his leg and bend his torso over to cover his wound from the rain, but It didn't helped.. The drops on his front and hair rolled down, mixed with a few tears, he shed.

"Luke!"

A voice yelled from behind, sounding broken and terrified at once. Hershel only recognized the silhouette of a young woman.. holding out her arm, while she was trembling extremely hard.

"Don... I've a weapon.. And I'm not afraid to use it!"

Flora, she was completely overwhelmed by her feelings and lost her mind totally. The only thing she wanted to do with the gun was to protect her beloved ones.. And now she's near to kill a person! Claire looked away from the bleeding boy and spoke:

"Dear, please.. do nothing stupid! This won't help us!"

With all his strength, Luke tried to stand up.. tried to stop her.. but when he made contact with the slippery ground, Luke immediately broke down completely.

"Flora! I need help!"

His shout was so weak that she barely heard it.. fortunately she recognized his voice. Running to her boyfriend, she cried bitterly, making her blue bandage dirty and soaking wet with mud. One problem still stuck in her thoughts.. Paolo. He was only standing there, laughing devilish.

"Where are you going.. little girl?"

Outstretching his long arm, he caught the petite woman and stopped her promptly.

"NO! Let me go!.. Please!"

Hysterically punching his arm, Flora cried and yelled at him, wanting that he just leaves them all alone. Then Layton jumped in... distracting Don:

"Paul.. I know you."

His head spun around, then he started at him.. loosening his grip on Floras arm. She ran away from Don and reached out for Luke, longing for him as if he was her dead mother, who just rose up from her beautiful grave.

"I'm not Paul!"

The villain said, rather angry and losing his control over himself.

"Yes, you are. I remember you now.. Claire, you and I were together at the same  
university. Already there you wanted to be with her... and I was only a good friend of her. It tore your heart apart, since you loved her so much. But we weren't meant for each other back then. Now we're happy and you found us after long research. You took your revenge on us, by hurting everyone, including my apprentice and Flora."

This is it... Don was leaked out. But still something was missing. Who killed Mr. Burwell? And was this actually the truth? After all... he was mad in many ways and everything could be possible...  
Meanwhile Flora replaced Claire, who now took her mobile phone and called the police plus the ambulance. Fortunately she had mains in the early morning but bad connection as she heard a manly voice on the other line.

"Hershel! They're on the way..."

He nodded back at him and focused his thoughts back at Paul.

"This isn't true! I.. I .. LAYTON!"

Paul walked closer to him... lifted his hands and put them roughly around Hershel's neck. He choked him so hard that he barely could breathe, as he tried to fight back. Suddenly, a shooting sound appeared in the background, shortly before a bullet stuck in Paul's upper arm. Flora managed to score from such a distance.. but she had no choice.. would she rather let him choke her father substitute? Hershel looked shocked to young woman, who had Luke's head on her lap.

"Flora? Are you okay?"

Forgetting Paul and the murderous attack, he ran to his three beloved ones. Claire bowed down to Flora and Luke, while the Professor arrived them. Now, they sat around Luke, blocking him off the rain that still poured down, furiously.

"Luke! Please.. stay with me..!"

She was totally out of her mind, when she turned around and grabbed him by his blue jacket. Touching his hot cheeks, she realized that he hadn't much time left.. His wound was just too big and gave a lot of blood away mixed with the salty raindrops. Luke tried to respond:

"Flora.. I'm.. OK.."

His deep voice broke off, as his hand crashed back down to his brown vest.

"No! Open your eyes, dear.. please. Stay awake!"

Softly patting him... Luke blinked a few times, which made the whole group relieved. She stroke his wet hair away from his front, when Flora spoke:

"Luke...be strong. The ambulance's coming soon..No"

In that moment she saw that Luke's brown slacks weren't just soaking wet from the rain, no, they discolored themselves in dark red. Panic broke out again, when she looked up to Claire.. then to Hershel. Only seeing that they were as helpless as she was.  
Finally the sound of the Police siren was audible. It howled so loud that the melody the horn made, harmed their ears, while the car stopped right next to the meadow.

"Where's a certain Hershel Layton?"

A man in uniform asked... In return Claire and the Professor stood up, leaving the pair alone. Politely tipping his Top hat, Layton said:

"I'm here. Now we have someone to arrest for you. The man over there.. He's also injured, so make sure that he'll gets some bandages for his arm.."

The policeman raised an eyebrow.. He never witnessed that a villain was treated so nice. As response he merely nodded and went over to Paul. Roughly wrenching him up, the man showed no mercy, as he guided Don to the little car.

"IT ISN'T OVER YET, LAYTON!"

He yelled with his last powers he had over. His wet head disappeared in the automobile and drove away...

"Luke... persevere! Just a few seconds and you'll be fine."

Slightly smiling, he reached for her hand, telling her that she hopefully is right. A tear suddenly rolled down her pale cheek and landed on Luke's lips..

"I'm so sorry."

Carefully, wiping her tear away, she felt that he already was subcooled and paler than she ordinary was, what made her even more concerned about the situation. But as he felt her warm forefinger on his blue lips, he closed his eyes, enjoying every second of her proximity.

"Flora, they're here... make space."

Hershel said from the far north of the meadow. Two men in orange vests fallowed him and his girlfriend Claire. The couple smiled from the sight of help, as she moved to the side, letting the men do what they had to:

"Grit your teeth, young man.",

One of the sanitarian said, ripping his pants apart, so that he could see his injury. Luke moaned out of pain, not looking on his wound. A wonder that Flora was still consciousness after seeing so much blood... perhaps because she wanted to be unconditionally by his side.

"Careful!"  
She said quietly, distracting the men and caused them to stop taking the knife out of his thigh.

"Flora!"

Hershel said and hushed her completely with that. After that, a sanitarian cautiously yet fast took the knife out of his injury. Luke held his breath, while he did it.. then a huge sigh of relieve came out of his trembling mouth.

"We bring him quickly to the hospital. All of you. Everyone seems to be weak. But not for long.. you can go after we treated your."

Claire and Hershel nodded as answer and with him. Flora waited and assisted the other sanitarian with bringing Luke to the grand car.

"Luke? Doctor, may I come in?"

Flora knocked on the door of the room, where Hershel and Claire also were. They already were treated: Claire became an order to take strict bedrest and Hershel received a crutch to avoid to walk on his injured foot. The doc. said that he lost much blood and needed much rest as well, but the gentleman he was, he of course wanted to take care of Claire at first. His hands were alright, Layton only had to wear a bandage on each of them. But Luke had by far the biggest lesion: Maybe he became a scar forever.. that didn't bothered him though.. the only thing that fret him was the fact that he had to stay at the hospital for 3 days. But that wasn't sure yet...

"Please."

The old man said, who watched over Luke. He looked very happy.. nearly too happy in her option.

"I've great news to tell you. Your boy can go with you. I'll give him two crutches on his way and he'll be fine. Just look that he won't do anything that has to do with sports or anything like that..."

Flora smiled all over her face as she said:

"Of course doc. With me he'll be fine sooner than he thinks.."

'That's my real Flora',

He thought smiling, as he grasped for the crutches and immediately 'walked' to her. She gave him a little peck on his cheek and went out to Hershel and Claire.

"We can leave! He released Luke from the Hospital!"

Layton stood up with Claire's hand in his:

"Splendid. Lets pick out the right bus..."

At Layton's Apartment:

"Ben? I think someone's coming..."

He took his hands off her back and reached for the white bandages in tranquility.

"Relax, dear. I bet it's the whole crew happy and unharmed.. hopefully."

Remi lifted up her arms, so that he could go around her back and her chest with the bandages. After he was done, Hershel already stepped in with his crutch... shocking Remi slightly:

"What happen? Luke why are you so pale? Hershel?"

Flora giggled, while Claire and the men followed her on the couch and finally replied:

"We're all fine. Just a bit groggy."

"A bit more than that.. a few minutes ago I had a knife sticking in my thigh and flora shoot in Don Paolo's arm.. but otherwise nothing really happened.."

Remi's jaw dropped to the ground... Why did she just missed that? Her face showed nothing that disbelieve, which made Hershel chuckle:

"Yes.. really, we're okay. All what we need now is sleep and a hot cup of tea."

"You're so addicted. I'll make some."

Claire said, smiling fondly, when she disappeared in the kitchen.

"I see you found out that Ben was controlled by Don, haven't you?"

The professor said:

"Umm.. actually yes. He's pretty nice, but why do you know that?"

Ben wanted to know as well! Luke forced himself after all this pain to smile and continued:

"He's the famous Professor Layton. Don't you think that he's the first one who got the right solution?"

Shaking her head in all directions Remi said:

"Of course I knew. What a stupid question."

"A round tea everybody?"

Claire spoke from the Kitchen, while she walked towards the group, holding a tray full of cups in her hands. She carefully placed the tablet on the table, so that the six of them could grab a cup. Now everyone was cuddled up on one couch, sipping their hot teas and watching out of the little balcony.

"It's snowing...How romantic"

Flora said into the beautiful silence, while she dropped her head on Luke's shoulder.

"Good, good morning."

Hershel said, when the clock in London ringed at six a.m. It really was.. a good morning.

Two hours later they've all fell asleep: Claire and Hershel's temples touched... Flora right next to Hershel, kept her position on Luke's shoulder. Remi sat next to Claire and held hands with Ben, who was now a good friend of the crew.  
Suddenly, something knocked on the door, what caused Hershel to wake up. He looked around: seeing his 'family' like this made him smile and all happy inside. Slowly removing his head from Claire's he went to the door and opened it: The newspapers. Quickly glancing over it Hershel whispered to himself:

"I knew it..."

The Article:

**_Professor Layton solves another Case:_**

_'The brilliant villain, Don Paolo, was arrested yesterday and admitted that he killed a certain Mr. Burwell, to distract Hershel Layton from his current Girlfriend. He said, that he loved her so much, that he would of done everything to get any closer to her. So he killed this man, to give Layton another mysterious case for him to solve. After his speech, we know that he dressed up as a man, known as Ben and flirted massively with Flora. A girl that Layton adopted since his last case in st. mystere. With that he wanted to make more problems for the Professor, so he had even fewer time to spend time with his Girlfriend. All escalated a few hours ago, after Don Paolo kidnapped Layton including Claire ( his GF). Showdown: Here near to the secondhand shop everything happened. Flora shoot on Paolo, scoring his left, upper arm. With that she saved the whole town and Hershel himself, who was about to getting choked. Now we see what the man has driven: Love... and all goes back to Jealousy.'_

**Author's Note: This is it... I'm done :) Hope you've liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think about my first fanfic... and of course about this chapter (Don's story, the ending and so on) I would really appreciate it. And Thank you so much for reading my whole story.. means alot to me :) 3**


End file.
